Insert Noun Here and a Dirty Mind
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: The countless moments in which the two can't get their minds out of the gutters. Lingering stares, riding gym shorts, hot gazes. Fluffy, silly, inappropriate Klaine ensues. Ratings from T-M.
1. Gym Shorts and a Dirty Mind

**Author's Note: Okay, so this one is very short and to-the-point. It get's pretty heated.**

**And yes, all the members of New Directions are magically in the same gym period despite the grade differences and the fact that it is nearly impossible for that to happen in high school. But hey, they all have the same lunch period magically to. This is Glee. Logic is not often in play. But that's why we love it!**

**tumblr: porcelain-penguins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, wish I did.**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine have had the same gym period all year, and even in the short period Kurt attended Dalton they had the same gym period. But today, Blaine barely could resist the urge to pounce onto Kurt. Kurt's hair was disheveled, his gym socks were adorably resting at different lengths on his calves, and most of all his shorts were riding a _little_ too high. Blaine's stare was aimed right at his boyfriend, his eyes swarmed with lust. He couldn't help but lick his lips, practically melting into a pile of goo.

"…Blaine? Dude….you okay?" Puckerman asked, slapping Blaine on the shoulder.

"Huh? Ow! What was that for?" Blaine blurted, managing to keep his eyes off Kurt and onto Puck.

"Get your head into the game! Were losing to the girls by 6 because of you!" Puck demanded.

Kurt, overhearing the conversation from where he was suppose to be benched but was practicing what looked to be cheer moves, turned to Blaine and smirked.

* * *

Blaine looked around; the locker room was practically empty. Kurt was near the mirror finishing up his moisturizing regimen, not that it was necessary. Blaine strode over towards him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey." Kurt smiled, letting his eyes flutter closed and leaning into the touch.

"Hey, gorgeous." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, his breath hot and heavy, letting it linger and beginning to kiss Kurt's incredibly smooth neck.

"Blaine, what are you-oh." Blaine began sucking on his shoulder, the skin reddening beneath him.

Then, being bold, Blaine swiveled Kurt around, plastering his lips to Kurt's.

He never really was into kissing in public places. Considering their situation, it was much easier and more comfortable to do privately, but Blaine just couldn't resist.

"B-Blaine." Kurt managed to say breathlessly.

Blaine departed his lips from Kurt and gave him a broad smile.

"What was that for?" Kurt said, his face flushed and breathing heavily.

"You really don't know?" Blaine said, kissing Kurt again.

"No." Kurt said in between heated kisses.

"You." Blaine said, pushing Kurt farther against the wall and reaching towards Kurt's shorts.

"What about me, Blaine?" Kurt mumbled, teasing Blaine. _Oh, he knew._

_"_Shorts." Blaine mumbled back, darting his tongue back into Kurt's mouth and exploring.

"Incoherent much, are we?" Kurt teased.

"Always, for you." Blaine mumbled back, toying with Kurt's waistband.

The two continued to kiss heatedly and hungrily for the next few minutes, Kurt still pressed firmly against the sticky, linoleum tiled wall. They didn't progress much further than a few moans and slipping hands beneath cotton, until Kurt lightly pushed Blaine away.

"W-What?" Blaine stuttered, staring at Kurt with dark, lustful, bewildered eyes and red, swollen lips.

"Not here, Blaine. We can't do _this_ here." Kurt said breathlessly, avoiding all contact with Blaine's hungry eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine managed to say. "I just, you looked _so_ hot and...and, Kurt, I wanted to wash away your bad memories that occurred in here. A new, blank canvas. To paint with memories of us in here, kissing, teasing, loving...I want you to not feel awful and guilty in here. And I know you are going to deny it, say that's all in the past and it doesn't matter. But, Kurt, I see the way your smile falls as you step in here, the way you cringe when a fist meets a locker. The way you hesitantly approach anyone in here. It kills me, Kurt. I can't imagine what it actually does to you." Blaine spilled, Kurt looking at him in awe, as Kurt's lips began twinging upwards.

"You're right, Blaine. This locker room,-bad memories. T-thank you, Blaine. Thank you." Kurt choked, his eyes becoming slightly watery as he fell into an embrace in Blaine's arms. "Thank you..." he continued muttering against the damp cotton of Blaine's shirt.

"I love you." Blaine mouthed into Kurt's hair.

"I love you so much, Blaine. So, so much." Kurt smiled into Blaine's chest, snuggling in closer.

"Now, how about we go tear it up at my place?" Blaine joked.

"Can I change, first?" Kurt pulled away, his eyes still puffy and looking so vulnerable.

"Hmm..." Blaine hummed, looking Kurt up and down and petting an imaginary beard. "I think I rather like the shorts, though."

"And I think I love the locker room."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! I know, everything I write turns out all fluffy and I just can't resist turning everything all heart-felt. And I don't want to write all the 'sexy' parts all descriptive-y, cause then I feel all dirty. :c I know, I'm weird.**

**Reviews, criticisms, complaints, suggestions, comments, anything, is always welcome!**


	2. Public Speaking and a Dirty Mind

**Public Speaking and a Dirty Mind**

**Author's Note: I'm pretty sure the title tells all.**

* * *

"Okay! Is everyone ready for your persuasive speeches today?" Mr. Goldberg said after the late bell had rung, clapping his hands together excitedly, eliciting groans of discontent from the students of his class. Kurt, on the other hand, was completely unfocused from what the teacher was saying, and kept his mind focused on the empty chair beside him. _Where was Blaine?_

"And volunteers to go first?" He asked hopefully, darting his eyes around the room. Then suddenly, without any notice beside Kurt, who grew a wide grin, Blaine slipped his head in through the door. _And wait, was his hair ungelled? _Blaine quietly tiptoed in, Kurt's focus back onto the teacher to prevent Blaine from getting caught.

"Ah, it looks like Mr. Anderson would like to go first!" Mr. Goldberg said, without even the slightest hint of knowing Blaine was there.

"Damn…" Blaine muttered under his breath.

"Well, latecomers go first, Blaine. So go ahead, get ready." Mr. Goldberg said, walking to his seat in the back of the classroom next to the recording camera.

Then, as Kurt turned his gaze back on Blaine, he gasped. Sure, there were a few kids muttering about how Blaine was gel free, but Kurt wasn't just focused on his hair. Blaine was clad in a white wifebeater, slightly loose, dark, denim skinny jeans, black, and ankle high boots and had a white and red striped Henley in hand. He looked absolutely, imperfectly _irresistible_ and Kurt just couldn't help but gape.

Blaine slipped into the Henley and tousled his hair a bit, then walked to the back of the classroom to where his seat was, next to Kurt's, and placed his bag down. He flashed a wink towards Kurt, who still had a glazed over expression. He then proceeded to walk back up to that podium, and all Kurt could notice was _that ass. _

Mr. Goldberg then flipped the switch on the recording camera and Blaine's speech was ago. He started the speech of beautifully, with a deep quote, and then dipped into the content of his speech, persuading the audience why school uniforms should be mandatory. Kurt would have giggled at the speech, he knew how much Blaine loved those blazers. But Kurt wasn't focused on Blaine's speech at all, all he could notice was Blaine's hair, and how soft and springy it would be if he were to run his fingers through it, those lips, that outfit and his thoughts were just overrun with _Blaine._

Kurt barely noticed how Blaine began to stumble in his speech, and continued to stare hot and heavy at Blaine; his eyes glazed over and flushed with lust. His mouth was gaping slightly and nearly to the point of drooling. Kurt barely noticed when Blaine's speech halted all together.

"and uh…" Blaine stumbled, coughing awkwardly. That snapped Kurt back into reality and made him gasp for a different reason, Blaine _never_ messed up a speech. _Ever. _

"Mr. Anderson, are you alright?" Mr. Goldberg spoke up.

"Uh, yeah. And that's why blazers should be mandatory in school. Thank you." Blaine said, the speech obviously not complete. The class broke out slowly into applause, Blaine blushing furiously and looking anywhere but Kurt's direction. "Uh, Mr. Goldberg, can I use the restroom?"

"Of course. Who's next?" Mr. Goldberg nodded as Blaine dashed out of the classroom.

"Excuse me, Mr. Goldberg, can I use the restroom as well?" Kurt whispered.

"Of course. Go make sure he's alright, if you will."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled, slipping out of the classroom and into the nearest bathroom where he saw Blaine splashing water on his face. He quickly checked under the stalls to make sure no one was present, found no one, and locked the door.

"Kurt, what was that stare all-" Blaine began to say, as Kurt rushed up to him and pulled him into a heated kiss, carding his hands through Blaine's curls, and _ohyes_, they were as soft and springy as he thought they'd be. He tugged on a curl on the nape of Blaine's neck, eliciting a groan of content.

"Kurt, what?" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips.

Kurt quite literally shoved Blaine up against the sink counter, keeping a steady hand on Blaine's chest, feeling his erratic heartbeat.

"Blaine, you can't just wear this" Kurt said, motioning over Blaine's ensemble. "without warning."

Blaine chuckled in response, his cheeks a crimson red. "Kurt, you wear much more, um, provocative clothing all the time, _without warning._"

"Oh…" Kurt blushed.

"So, we can call this revenge." Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt back into a kiss.

"Blaine, I highly doubt this is revenge. You're the one who failed their speech. All you did to me is get me all bothered in class. I can handle that, clearly you can't." Kurt mumbled after breaking free of a heated kiss.

"Oh shush, you." Blaine said breathlessly, reaching in for another kiss, his arms scavenging Kurt's back, slipping under the few layers he was wearing.

"N-no, Blaine, we have to get to class." Kurt stuttered, pushing Blaine away softly.

"Fine." Blaine sighed, leaning back against the sink counter. "After school?"

"Most definitely." Kurt licked his lips. The two waited until their breathing slowly evened out, and after Blaine gelled his hair with his emergency gel kit, explaining how he was late to class because he saw this _adorable_ bowtie shop on the back routes to school, and bought matching ones for the both of them. Kurt chuckled in response, pecking Blaine on the cheek and left hand-in-hand.

"You know, I am going to get you back." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as they were walking down the hall.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Kurt said smugly.

"Just wait until it's your turn to present your speech."

"What could you ever mean, Blaine?" Kurt said innocently.

"Let's just say, I won't be the only one who will be recorded getting all hot and bothered in class during a _speech."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah. Tsk tsk tsk. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. (:**


	3. Driving and a Dirty Mind

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I'm starting a new multi-chaptered fic! Check it out, if you'd like. (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You should take Crawford, it's so much faster." Rachel demanded, being the back seat driver she was.

"I'm taking Harlem, I think it's a better choice." Blaine mumbled from the driver's seat, ignoring Rachel's huffing and protesting from his choice.

It honestly started out as a perfect day. Kurt had 'slept' over at Blaine's that night, and were able to cuddle in the morning and wake up wrapped in each other's arms, their body heat mingling in the best of ways. They were able to make pancakes together, (well, Kurt made pancakes, Blaine was lazily plastered on Kurt's back throughout the whole process), and take a walk through Lima Bean before they arrived at school. School was a breeze for the both of them; constantly sending texts to each other in class, making each other giggle and blush. Casting glances in shared classes, going to Breadstix for lunch and visiting each other at their rightful lockers during passing periods. Perfect, absolutely perfect.

That is until Mr. Shuester had decided to schedule Glee to meet after school to have a 'camp out' at some unheard of park in God knows where, and Blaine was stuck driving Rachel, who insisted on sitting in the front seat because she was the best at reading MapQuest and giving directions, Sugar Motta, who was blasting pop music and singing awfully along. _God_, why didn't he just take the bus in the morning like the rest of them? Kurt however was sitting informally in the back seat giggling at the whole fiasco and staring intently at the back of Blaine's head, and Blaine could feel it, nearly singing his skull from adoration. He couldn't help but turn back from time to time. After all, he needed something to keep him fighting whilst drowning in the other's bullshit.

"Blaine! Stop turning around, you're going to make us crash!" Rachel screamed, causing Kurt to chuckle loudly and Blaine nearly turned into a pile of goo just hearing that.

"I'm sure Blaine is an excellent driver, Rach. He wouldn't put us in harm's way. Especially me, he loves me." Kurt joked, except he and everyone knew it was the truth.

"Of course I do." Blaine smiled, glancing back at Kurt with heart eyes and swerving slightly on the road.

"BLAINE!" Rachel shrieked.

"DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME?" Sugar sang, off pitch and screechy from the back seat beside Kurt.

"SUGAR!" Kurt screamed, pulling out one of her headphones.

"What?" She said, annoyed. "That was like, my anthem!"

"You're awful, please be quiet." Rachel said bluntly.

"Yeah, well, I'm way better than you!" Sugar yelled back, breaking out a bicker between the two.

"Listen, do I have to pull this car over? Because I will!" Blaine said, sounding very father-like.

"No…" The two girls said innocently.

"Good. Now get along, or you're walking the rest of the way." Blaine said, feeling proud of himself.

For the next few minutes, the car fell into a comfortable silence. That is until Blaine felt cold air flow across the back of his neck, and _oh. _It felt…nice.

"Hmm, you like that?" Kurt whispered quietly into Blaine's ear, leaning from his seat in the back, making sure both Rachel and Sugar have their headphones in.

Blaine hummed in agreement, keeping his eyes peeling on the road. Then, he felt Kurt begin to kiss a line up the bumps in his spine on his neck from the back seat and gosh, if he didn't stop Kurt now, he was going to embarrass himself. And before Blaine knew it, Kurt was tugging on the small curl in Blaine's hair on the back of his neck and he let loose an embarrassingly loud groan, gaining attention from the other two in the car.

"Oh my god! Was that you, Blaine?" Rachel gaped.

"Uh…no." Blaine blushed. "I think it was, um, yunno…something in the car. I should, I should go check on that." Blaine said awkwardly, clearing his throat and pulling over to the side of the road.

"Hopefully it won't take too long, I love Glee club field trips!" Rachel gushed.

"I'll come with; I've picked up a few things at the shop." Kurt said nonchalantly, following Blaine to the back of the car.

"Kurt, what were you doing in there? Do you want me to kill us all?"

"Gosh, baby, you just seemed so tense. I wanted to…help." Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine closer by his hips.

"Thank you, but, I don't think it's such a good idea, on account that it's going to turn me on and I was already squirming in my seat. Maybe, tonight, the woods, you could calm me down?" Blaine said, his voice dropping a few octaves and making Kurt swallow audibly.

"Of course." Kurt winked, and nearly skipped back into the car, not feeling bad in the slightest. _Hey, it's not his fault Blaine has a dirty mind. _

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if it's sort of silly, I wrote this at 4 am because I just felt it needed to be done.**_  
_

**Remember, every time someone reviews Klaine has copious amounts of unscheduled make out sessions(: **


	4. Booty Camp and a FluffyDirty Mind

**Author's Note: I think this is totally canon for why Blaine suddenly dropped booty camp. Enjoy.**

* * *

"You're awfully quiet…" Blaine said, concerned.

"I hate this. Booty camp sucks." Kurt groaned, stepping in synchronized fashion with the rest of the group that were also confined in this useless session.

"Hey, come on, at least we're together." Blaine attempted to console.

"Alright!" Mr. Shuester interrupted, clapping his hands and rubbing his palms together. "It's time for something a little more…gaudy. Body rolls." He winked. The group broke out into whoops and hollers, though Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed.

"I know how to do that like I know the back of my hand…" Kurt mumbled under his breath.

First, Puck attempted a body roll and failed on so many levels that Kurt literally dropped his head in his palms, muttering how he was so much better than this, that he didn't belong here. Blaine agreed, but laughed along with the rest as they all attempted a body roll. Soon enough, Blaine was at the front of the crowd, laughing like an idiot. He began to thrust his hips in an awkward fashion, and moved his torso slightly.

"Oh my god…" Kurt mumbled. "Why am I dating this dork?"

"I'm sorry; I haven't really practiced it…without anyone beneath me." Blaine said defensively, talking loud enough for only the two to hear.

Kurt just shrugged it off; he was too upset to take notice of the innuendo and strutted to the front. He gyrated his hips perfectly, his body rolling along with it. The group all gaped, it was the _perfect_ body roll coming from their seemingly innocent friend, Kurt Hummel. Blaine on the other hand knew perfectly well how well Kurt could move those hips, but it didn't stop him from licking his lips and loving every bit of it.

"That was so hot." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's ear, his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin there, making Kurt shiver and his muscles loosen.

"Pervert." Kurt teased bitterly.

"I call it admiring my boyfriend's hot body and _damn_, Kurt, the way you move." Blaine whispered, trailing a hand down Kurt's side and resting his hand on Kurt's hip.

"Blaine, everyone is here…someone is going to notice." Kurt turned to face Blaine, his lips firmly in a straight line. He looked so tense, and Blaine just wanted to kiss his anger away.

"But you're so tense, Kurt. I want to make you feel better. I hate seeing you like this." Blaine pleaded, a hand on Kurt's shoulder, rubbing small circles.

"I'm fine, Blaine." Kurt snapped, pivoting around on a heel and clenching his jaw. He was now staring directly forward, off into the empty auditorium seating, seeming lost in thought. Blaine could see the dashed hopes and dreams swirl in his eyes. He knew Kurt took it to heart when Mr. Shue and Mike criticized his dance moves and stick him into this 'camp'. Kurt was a spectacular dancer, though Blaine was slightly bias, but Blaine really knew he was. Despite his shimmy. Despite how devastatingly sexy it was. Despite how much it pulled focus. Kurt didn't deserve to be here, he was extremely talented and ambitious, and he just wished Kurt knew that.

"Come with me…" Blaine said, his voice dropping a few octaves. "Mr. Shue, may I take Kurt to the nurses? He isn't feeling too swell."

"Wha-" Kurt began to say, but was halted by Blaine digging his fingers into Kurt's bicep.

"Of course. Hope you feel better, Kurt." Mr. Shuester nodded, and Blaine nearly dragged Kurt out of the room before he could relent and protest.

He dashed around a corner before he knew they were out of site, and suddenly flew sideways and slung the two of them into an empty classroom and locked the door promptly.

"Blaine, what the hell are you-" Kurt began to say, but stopped when he felt a hot mouth against his, open-mouthed and pliant.

"Oh my god, Kurt, those hips. You just can't…" Blaine trailed off, his lips meeting Kurt's again. Their tongues slowly swirling together, scavenging every groove. They can hear their teeth clank together, and it's oddly arousing.

Kurt pulled away, still not completely sure to why his boyfriend had decided to ravish him during booty camp and at school of all places. "Blaine, you saw me do Single Ladies countless times, why is this so special?"

"And it turned me on every time. And I don't think you realize how sexy you are…" Blaine said, his voice low and growly as he began to nip at Kurt's collar bone. "_God_, Kurt you really do turn me on so much…" Blaine rocked his hips for emphasis, revealing how hard he actually was. "Your eyes." Blaine mumbled, resting his forehead against Kurt's and staring into Kurt's stunningly blue, blown eyes and fluttering his eyelids to their eyelashes just barely grazed each other. "Your lips." He said, kissing Kurt, languid and tender. "Your neck." Said as Blaine nuzzled his nose into the smooth silk below Kurt's jaw. "Your chest." Blaine slipped his hands under Kurt's shirt, placing a warm, calloused hand over Kurt's soft, flat stomach and rubbed his thumb over the belly button. "Your hips, especially." Blaine chuckled, crouching and pecking Kurt's hips. "Your ass." Blaine groaned, running his hands over the latter."Your thighs." Blaine teased, ignoring the one spot that Kurt's body clearly wanted to be touched. Kurt groaned in response. Blaine then slid his hands down Kurt's legs until he reached his ankles. "Your feet." This caused even Kurt to chuckle at the cheesiness. "I love massaging them, really." Blaine then flung up from where he was crouched and grabbed Kurt's hands in his owns, and delicately kissed each knuckle. "Your hands, they're so soft and wonderful." Blaine winked, and Kurt blushed.

"You're such a cheese ball." Kurt smiled from ear to ear, and leaned in for a passionate, warm kiss. "And I love it."

"And I love you, everything about you. From every freckle to every wisp of hair, I love it." Blaine gushed, resting his chin on the crook of Kurt's shoulder, pulling him in for a deep embrace. They were both blatantly hard against each other's hips, and they both pulled away and giggled.

"Blaine, I don't think you can go to booty camp anymore." Kurt smiled.

"Why?" Blaine asked, coking his head and was slightly confused.

"Because if you get turned on by a simple body roll, then wait till when we learn hip thrusts."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it was very fluffy for this story, but it had to be done. It was actually going to be very dirty but then as I wrote it, this happened.**

**Every review equals ten hot, heated, unscheduled Klaine make out sessions. (:**


	5. Boxers and a Dirty Mind

**Author's Note: Season 3 summer fic...Enjoy a dirty minded Blaine Anderson.**

* * *

Blaine hummed softly as he folded the knit sweaters perfectly, placing them strategically on the display shelf and straightening out the 'clearance banner' hanging above. _Kurt would wear something like this…_he pondered as he strolled by a section of men's fashionable, high-thread count sweaters. A grey one caught his eye in particular, it looked cozy and snug. Blaine found himself imagining Kurt in it, standing and staring dopily before he was knocked out of his trance by a needy customer. _Gosh, _I _am lovestruck_.

You see, Blaine Anderson was one to usually go for the big, glamorous summer jobs. Last year, performing at Six Flags. The year before that, the local theatre. The year before, a performing arts music camp as a junior councilor. He was offered a promotion and a job back at each place every year, but they required driving lengthy distances away from Kurt and staying away from him more than he would like. So, scrolling through his father's already read newspaper, Blaine had managed to apply and obtain the job of a men's fashion consultant at Macy's (hey, he picked up a few things from Kurt and Vogue). This job was only a few miles from Kurt's testosterone-filled, parentless home so he could easily see Kurt before, after, and during lunch breaks at work. So, though the other jobs were much more fabulous, Blaine Anderson was content telling forty-something year old men whether that suit made them look fat.

"I was thinking of going with the grey rimmed suit…I think it brings out my eyes." The twenty-something year old mean who was soon to be married. _I bet that'd bring out Kurt's eyes, too. _"What do you think?"

"I think you've made the correct choice, my good sir." Blaine said, ever-so-dapperly. He had to admit, he dressed this man pretty well. _Kurt would be proud._

"I think you've made yourself a sale, young man." The customer said while sticking out his hand for a friendly handshake to seal the deal. Blaine obliged, nodding with a pursed smile and saw the man off by the cash register. _Thank goodness, now I can think about Kurt. _Blaine let out a happy sigh and returned to the men's clothing section and propped himself beside the customer service desk, using his elbows as a support system.

A few old m others strolled by, winking at Blaine who replied with a half-hearted, slightly disgusted but always gentlemanly smile, and the buzzer beside Blaine finally went off and Blaine was off to break. He nearly sprinted out of the shop with a curt nod towards a few co-workers and slipping his ID card through the check-in slot, and continued on his quest out of Macy's but was stopped by something that he just couldn't walk by. He grinned a wicked, toothy smile and his eyes glinted hungry as he eyed heather grey boxer briefs with a cute little blue bow where the package beneath would be hid. It was a double set, with navy blue briefs with a red bow and Blaine couldn't help himself, he _had_ to buy these. Surely Kurt would laugh and agree to wear them when he saw Blaine's eyes swarm with lust and lick his lips and purse them with an obscene pop. So, despite the silliness of the article of clothing, he bought them and proceeded to drive back to Kurt's.

Blaine, with permission of course, stepped into Kurt's house and glanced vacantly around the house, waiting for someone to acknowledge his presence to tell them where his boyfriend was because Blaine wasn't sure how long he could walk around with the naughty images of Kurt in the newly bought briefs and be able to get away with it.

"Oh, hey dude!" Finn grinned from where he was previously fixated on some silly cartoon on the TV. "Kurt's upstairs, not that I don't think you're cool and all…but I figured you came here for him."

"Thanks. I'll see you later, dinner perhaps." Blaine said quickly back and climbed the stairs, two steps at a time and halted in front of doors. He rapped his knuckles against the oak door and waited patiently and found himself humming Katy Perry's infamous _Teenage Dream _rather loudly.

"Blaine!" Kurt swung the door open and lunged himself into Blaine's arms without hesitation-he knew Blaine would always catch him. But Kurt gasped suddenly when he felt Blaine's erection press against his hip. "Geez, either you met some really hot guy at work and have been thinking of naughty situations with him, or you've really, _really_ missed me." Kurt pulled away, smiling.

"I really, really, _really _miss you." Blaine nearly growled and lunged in for a kiss, instantly hot and open mouthed, no prelude to be found. "And I bought us a present."

"Present?" Kurt pulled away, grabbing Blaine by the wrist and pulling him into his bedroom, the door being slammed behind.

"Mmhm." Blaine nodded and held up the medium sized cream colored box towards Kurt.

"Clothes? Perhaps that brooch I've been saving desperately for?" Kurt said giddily, snatching the box from Blaine with greedy hands and flying off the cover.

Blaine stared with hopeful eyes as Kurt put on an unreadable expression. He looked confused, appalled, and slightly _animalistic._

"You…want me to wear these?" Kurt said, his voice surprisingly husky as his cheeks instantly flushed a pale pink.

"Please?" Blaine looked up and licked his surprisingly dry lips.

Suddenly, Kurt pounced himself onto Blaine and pressed him into the mattress. Nipping lightly on his ear, down his collarbone, deep enough to mark. Blaine was certainly not expecting this response, but reveled in it nevertheless. Kurt slipped a hand under Blaine's work shirt and scratched at his stomach, and kissing Blaine again, swallowing any moan either of them dared to make.

"After work." Kurt whispered.

Needless to say, Blaine was never able to walk past the underwear section again without cracking into a smile and memories of skin on skin, scratching nails, hot kisses, and unwrapping those boxers to reveal a 'present'.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed (:**

**Remember, every time a review is written, Klaine has ten unscheduled make out sessions. (:**


	6. Moisturizing Regimens and a Dirty Mind

**Author's Note: So, this once popped into my mind after watching The First Time again, where Kurt mentioned him and Blaine talked over the phone together about their rigorous skin moisturizing regimen. I like to think this is how it kind of all started...**

**Next chapter...the noun starts with a L and ends with a T.**

* * *

It was honestly suppose to be a joke. It slipped casually into the conversation, and Kurt didn't expect such a response.

"I'm so tired, Blaine. Can you-will you help me moisturize? Please?" Kurt pleaded, nuzzling into the soft, suddenly taut skin in the crook of Blaine's neck. They were snuggled up on Kurt's bed after a rather busy evening alone in the house, innuendo intended.

So now, there they were, still sated and blissful even after a long, drawn out shower and long past dry but both completely exhausted.

And Blaine nearly moaned in response, and it startled Kurt a bit. "Of course, I've always wanted to. Is that strange?" Blaine laughed self-deprecatingly.

"No, it's kind of really sweet. In a totally creepy way." Kurt chuckled, grabbing Blaine by the wrist and dragging them out of the bed and towards his armoire.

"First, we are going to need to douse this towel in steaming hot water." Kurt instructed.

"Already on it." Blaine piped, grabbing a towel and running it under the tap. Once that was done, he returned to find Kurt bent over his vanity, scrimmaging through a clutter of products, humming and wiggling his hips. Blaine nearly melted to pieces and had to resist the urge to pounce him. He swallowed audibly and tapped Kurt on the shoulder politely. Kurt smiled lightly and wrapped his hand around Blaine's that was holding the heated towel and gingerly began patting at his face, hands still clasped. It was a strangely intimate moment. Blaine was staring intently at every square inch of Kurt's face, noting the way Kurt's eyes fluttered closed as they moved, gushed at Kurt's sharp jaw line, his perfect cheekbones, flawless skin. He admired and loved that Kurt nearly looked like he was created by the angels with only the finest materials, and who could blame him for getting completely lost, the juxtaposition and everything was overwhelming so he gave into his heart and kissed Kurt once, tenderly and tentative.

"Blaine…" Kurt said breathlessly, but it was meant to be a warning.

"Alright, alright." Blaine smiled. "What's next?"

"Cucumber scrub. You just put some of this stuff…" Kurt said, motioning to a grainy, green concoction in a clear glass jar. "ON your forefingers and rub in small circles."

Blaine nodded and gobbed some of the goopy mixture on his fingers, chuckling slightly at the feeling of it, and proceeded on applying it to Kurt's face. Kurt leaned into the touch, his senses nearly overwhelming. The contrast of the cool, tingly mixture combined with Blaine's warm, tender touch made his heart flutter and burst with love and all the teenage clichés imaginable.

"Like this?" Blaine asked, already knowing the answer. He really just wanted to hear Kurt's voice.

"Like that." Kurt agreed and it's high and a few octaves higher than he nearly speaks and his eyes go wide and his state of content only falters slightly until he sees Blaine's eyes dilate before him. They get dark and lust blown and he can't believe that he nearly forgot what the breathless, pitchy voice does to his boyfriend. And Kurt really, really wishes he didn't have cucumber scrub all over his face right now because suddenly he's sitting atop the counter of his armoire, Blaine standing between his thighs, a tongue pressed firmly down his throat. Kurt's precious beauty products that are ever-so-sacred to him are crashing to the ground and Kurt couldn't believe that he could care less. Soon enough, Kurt was reacting to the kiss and giving just as much as he was getting. He sucked on Blaine's tongue, eliciting a moan from the shorter boy. They continued oscillating dominance like that, Kurt's hands threaded deep within Blaine's curly, gel-free hair, knotting and twisting to angle the kiss perfectly.

A few wondrous minutes later, they split apart, both boy's panting, hard and breathless. Then, Kurt burst out laughing; clutching his sides for support and Blaine responded with a confused expression, his head cocked slightly.

"What?" Blaine asked with a dopey, blissed out smile.

"Your face." Kurt said in-between giggles.

"My face?" Blaine questioned, even more confused.

"You have…all my cucumber scrub all over it." Kurt chuckled. "Look." He motioned, moving slightly out of the way so Blaine could glance in the mirror. Sure enough, splayed messily around his mouth, nose and chin was Kurt's white, grainy moisturizer. He looked like a complete imbecile. Kurt, on the other hand, though the contrary.

"You look adorable." Kurt grinned, a toothy smile.

"I look silly. You, on the other hand, look adorable. Even though you're missing like half of the mask." Blaine smiled, moving his hands from where they were lazily placed on Kurt's hips to rest on his thighs, rubbing small circles with his thumb. Kurt blushed, he already knew the bulge in his pants was unmistakable and it was only getting larger. He glanced towards Blaine with low lids and raked his eyes down Blaine's body, and _oh, okay_, Blaine was still hard too.

"We need to clean up." Kurt blushed.

"I know." Blaine said simply, leaning in for another kiss. Kurt grinned against Blaine's mouth before letting Blaine's tongue dip in, tracing his bottom lip and nip slightly.

Needless to say, Kurt's moisturizing regimen now always consisted of a very touchy-feely Blaine.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed. :P**

** **Nouns are now being accepted, just write your request in a review or PM me. **

**Remember, every time someone reviews Klaine has copious amounts of unscheduled make out sessions(:**


	7. Letters and a Dirty Mind

**Author's Note: Upon earlier request, I will be changing this to an M rated fanfiction. I'm very sorry if this upsets you, but it was the inevitable. Also, this is my first attempt at anything slightly smutty so sorry if it's a bit rough.**

**And also, I messed up last chapter and said the noun ended in a T. It ends in an R, and it's Letters. I'm not sure why I did that. I guess it could also be disco.**

**Set around the disco episode.**

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

Blaine Anderson refuses to admit that this whole situation is his fault, though, Kurt would protest otherwise. Because, here they were, both crimson red, sitting in principal Figgins office with Mr. Shuester, Kurt's overly zealous world history teacher Mrs. Bloom and his father. They are both the direct attention of the audience, and are smashed together on the uncomfortable leather couch in the principal's office. Their thighs are pressing closely together and it's extremely, _extremely_ dangerous because despite the humility and embarrassment they should be feeling from being caught in this whole debacle, Blaine's mind keeps reeling over and over what Kurt said he wanted to do to him, wanting to run his hands up and down Kurt's thighs that were right next to him, and Kurt couldn't stop thinking about not only Blaine's thighs pressed against him, but his whole body. The boy's were squirming uncomfortably in their seats, never making eye contact, because that would be fatal.

"You two are in so much trouble." Burt gruffed, his own face a deep tomatoey red.

You see, the day started out simple. Kurt skyped Blaine that morning, picked out Blaine's outfit via the webcam, meet at The Lima Bean for their usual only after Kurt tied Blaine's bowtie (a long running tradition of theirs), and proceeded to head to class. However, the day turned into something much more playful and heated than either of them suspected.

It started out after Blaine performed that damned disco song with Brittany and Mike. Kurt couldn't stop staring with glazed over eyes at Blaine's arms, his legs, his _everything_ and swooned at Blaine's impeccable vocal range.

Sure, he was a little ticked Blaine persisted on disco after Kurt just had a rant about how much he despised the style of music, he said it was too…what was the word he said, _heterosexually revolved. _Blaine just enjoyed the chance to dance ridiculously. So when Kurt dragged Blaine off the stage after to be 'happy' about it in the men's disabled bathroom, Blaine pinned against the door, the trouble began.

"Why did you do disco, Blaine?" Kurt groaned through gritted teeth.

"I don't know." Blaine whimpered. "I was just, uh, daydreaming about it and then I pursued it." Blaine gulped. Suddenly, Kurt pulled away from Blaine and downright glared, before cocking an eyebrow.

"_Oh_, so that's what you daydream about in class?" Kurt crossed his arms and put on his best 'bitch please' expression. Blaine simply just wanted Kurt back against him, he was turned on and desperate and downright confused. Until he finally understood. _Oh._

"Yeah, you know. I always daydream about dancing to disco, playing video games with Finn, then tossing a football with Puck, spending a day with Queen Bitch Santana and singing duets with Rachel." Blaine mocked, rolling his eyes. "Of course I daydream about you, Kurt. Like all the time. You have no idea how many times I have to shift myself a day in class. I think my seat partner's are getting suspicious…" Blaine chuckled.

"So what's this about disco?" Kurt lightened.

"Did you listen to the lyrics? It's all about my woman, well man, in my case, giving me power and turning me on and such. I was thinking about you." Blaine dished, grabbing Kurt by the hips and pulling him closer.

"See, I told you, so hetero. I don't like it. At least most of my music can be gender reversible…" Kurt topped.

"Not everything can be gay, Kurt." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt tenderly on the lips. "Now, we might want to get back to glee before Santana gets suspicious."

The next day, Kurt and Blaine acted on their usual morning routine. However, before Kurt and Blaine parted their separate ways, Kurt slipped a note into the palm of Blaine's hand. Blaine looked at him with a confused, yet slightly excited smile, in which Kurt responded with a suggestive wink and sauntered away.

So there Blaine sat, in Algebra, scribbling his name mashed together with Kurt's all cliché like before he remembered the note. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the carefully folded paper. On the outside flap, in Kurt's neat scrawl read _I know what you think about in class, here's what I do._ Blaine gulped audibly, getting a look of distain from the girl beside him. He fumbled with the note in his lap and his eyes bugged as he read the first sentence.

_ In my daydreams, I tie you up to the bedpost with your old Dalton tie, and make you beg. You're naked and I tease you and you whimper. You're desperate, desperate for me and you can only come when I tell you to. Now, have fun with the hard-on you probably have. _

_ -Love, Kurt XOXO_

Blaine couldn't help but moan slightly, and the jock in front of him whipped his head around and looked appalled. Blaine gave him what was supposed to be a dapper grin, but really it was awkward as he tried to fight off his raging hormones. His cheeks flushed instantly, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. _Oh god, Kurt just basically told me a sex fantasy of his. And he thinks about it, a lot, in class, probably right now and…_Blaine let out another soft moan, but attempted to muffle it by biting his knuckles. Kurt was going to pay for this.

When class finally let out, Blaine managed to calm himself and had a wicked grin on his face as he slipped a note into Kurt's hand during passing period. Kurt giggled slightly and clenched his fist tightly and walked back to class. He sat himself down next to Santana, she was the only slightly decent person in his hellhole world history class and boy was he going to regret this later.

He leaned back in his seat slightly so Santana had no chance of seeing the note and began to read. As he glanced over the first few words, his throat and mouth became suddenly dry.

_Dear Kurt, my beloved,_

_Thanks for that insight. Now, you wanna know what I'm going to do when we get home? I'm going to drag you up to your bedroom and press you up against that door. I'm going to kiss you senseless and run my hands down your body, grabbing at anything I can get my hands on. Our hips will align perfectly and you'll feel me and I'll feel you and you'll moan and I'll repeat it. Maybe I'll make you come in your pants, maybe if we last I'll fuck you raw. _

_ -Love, B XOXO_

Now Kurt was as pale as a ghost and his pants were straining, and he wanted nothing more than to run out of this room and grab Blaine from his gym class and kiss him breathless. But the bulge in his pants was unmistakable and Santana was started to get suspicious.

_Finn and Rachel having sex. Blaine sucking him off. Boobs. Blaine's chest. Vagine. Blaine's hands on his own chest. , nothing was working. _

"Kurt, are you okay?" Mrs. Bloom asked. "You look awfully pale, and you're sweating."

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit feverish. Can I-I step out into the hall for some fresh air?" Kurt nearly begged.

"Of course." Mrs. Bloom nodded, and Santana began to chuckle lowly under her breath, However, Kurt was starting to care less because he knew Santana knew so fuck it, he ran out of the classroom, his bag jauntily placed in front of his crotch and ran down the hall. When he stopped, he was in front of the field house, where Blaine's gym class was being held. And the last thing Kurt needed right now was to see a sweaty, worked-over Blaine right now because he was trying to calm down. Kurt continued walking down the hall to the nearest bathroom, eyes plastered to the ground. He halted when he heard a low, familiar, teasing voice above him. Blaine. Kurt glanced up from the ground, and there was Blaine, standing with his hands on his hips, a tight, sweaty gym shirt on and shorts that were riding a bit too high.

"Enjoy my letter, much?" Blaine chuckled, stepping within kissing range from Kurt. He gasped when he felt Kurt hard against his thigh. "Yeah, you did." Blaine gulped.

"I want you so bad." Kurt mumbled, pressing his mouth against Blaine's hard. Blaine soon complied, kissing back, their body heat mingling and Kurt didn't even care that Blaine was getting his outfit all crumpled and sweaty. They kissed like that for a few minutes, before Blaine pulled Kurt into the nearest alcove and dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend. He was halfway done with undoing his jeans when a shriek halted their little love fest.

"You two are dead meat!" Mrs, Blooms shouted from down the hall. _Shit._

And that is the rather hot, steamy, embarrassing story of how they wounded up here, in the awkwardest of awkward positions and they were both still panting and breathless.

"I'm sorry, dad." Kurt said, his voice cracking. But really, he wasn't sorry at all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah...**

****NOUNS ARE BEING ACCEPTED. Pm or review with your idea(:**

**and thank you to all who have reviewed! SOOO MUCH. It means a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot. **

**And thank you to Your Favorite Freak for the noun, plan on it being in the next few chapters (:**

**Reviews, remember what they're like? SEXY SEXY SEXY UNSCHEDULED MAKE OUT SESSIONSSS. And Klaine has dirty thoughts about each other for every review, too.**


	8. Balloons and a Dirty Mind

**Author's Note: **

**OHMYGOSH. Thank you all, I'm floored by all your reviews. Just...thank you so much. **

**This is a followup on the previous chapter, Letters and a Dirty Mind. Basically the aftermath and their punishment.**

**Balloons and a Dirty Mind, prompted by OhLookAKlainebow.**

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

"I cannot believe we are doing this…" Kurt groaned, rolling his eyes as he walked into the room, the room consisting of a large amount of cheerios, students with glimmering crosses around their necks, and some overall do-gooders.

"To be fair, you didn't have to do this. I did. You just hopped along for the ride, and I thank you for that." Blaine smiled, staring at an angry looking Kurt.

You see, Kurt and Blaine were quite possibly caught in the hallways of McKinley High, ditching class, nearing a blowjob and the school had called their parents. Burt, being the involved father he is, showed up to give Kurt his punishment at the moment. However, the phone call home luckily reached Blaine's mother before it did his father, so nothing _too_ serious could come of it. Blaine's mother was slightly more accepting and understanding than Mr. Anderson and therefore Blaine was very thankful in an odd way that his mother found out instead of his dad. Though, she was rather angry that Blaine was attempting sex before marriage, so her deal was Blaine either joined his school's celibacy club or have his father find out. Blaine chose the latter, and Kurt, being the awesome boyfriend he is, joined with him.

"Kurt, Blaine, fancy seeing you here after being caught going down on each other in school. Damn, boys, _wanky as fuck." _Santana barked, her feet propped up on a desk nearby. Most of the girls looked at her, appalled by her choice of words, but they kept quiet. "Though, I got to hand it to you, I'm impressed. I've only done it in more discreet places, like under the bleachers, but you two, damn, right in the middle of the hallway." She clucked her tongue and feigned an interest in her nails.

"What are you even doing here then, Santana? You're the biggest hoe I know." Kurt barked, his face crimson.

"Required. Coach said we had to maintain somewhat of a 'good little girl' image if we wanted to make it in Sports Illustrated again. Can't have our girls being knocked up again, though I'm sure most of us here get down regularly. I guess it could make for a good cover-up story if they did, just say those pesky boys forced us to." She said, glancing up only slightly at the two. Everyone in the room gasped, as if it was a secret that was never meant to be told. Some of the Cheerios looked ashamed.

"Alright..." Blaine said slowly, carefully. "Can we just get to whatever we have to do in this club so I can go home and tell my mom I did it?"

'Why didn't you just ditch, hobbit?" Santana snipped.

"I don't like to lie, I'm a sincere person." Blaine said very dapperly. He flashed an honest smile towards Kurt and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Pshh, you two aren't going to be celibate. I bet you two are gonna go home and fuck each other tonight. That's what joining this club says _not_ to do, if I cared." Santana kicked her feet down and began rummaging through a supply closet. Kurt and Blaine both blushed a deep red, their gaze's locked to the floor, they didn't dare look at anyone else to see their surprised expression, or dare look at each other to prove to everyone Santana was right. They totally _were_ going to have sex tonight despite being in this damned celibacy club.

"Me and Santana had sex in the bathroom today, if that makes you feel any better. I'm not sure why you look so embarrassed. Dolphin sex is the best, right?" Brittany attempted to comfort them, but started a whole new realm of gasps and shocks.

"Britt!" Santana whipped around from the closet.

"What?" Brittany looked confused.

"Just stop." Santana said sweetly, and pulled out a pack of red party balloons. "Anyways, I want you and your partner to grab one balloon and blow it up. Put it between you and your partner, but don't pop it. The sound makes the angels cry." Santana rolled her eyes, seemingly disgusted by the words.

Blaine hesitantly grabbed a balloon quickly, but was stopped by Santana as she grabbed his wrist. "Oh, I bet you are _really_ good at blowing, Especially in school." Blaine shrugged her off as his blush got even redder, as if it were possible. He retreated back to Kurt and handed him the balloon.

Kurt grabbed it, confused to why Blaine looked so embarrassed. "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing." Blaine quipped quickly, his face slowly flushing as he watched Kurt's pink beautiful lips envelop the head of the red balloon, his cheeks puffing to blow air. _God, Blaine. Control yourself. This is celibacy club. You cannot get all hot and bothered here._

Kurt finished blowing up the balloon and placed it between their chests and wrapped his hands around Blaine's neck. Blaine mirrored the action with Kurt's shoulders, and kept his gaze locked on the balloon. He could feel Kurt's hot gaze piercing his skull, and he really did want to look, but he wanted it to look at Kurt naked, pressed against his mattress and staring at him with lust blown eyes. Not here.

"Blaine, look at me." Kurt insisted, twirling a finger in the loose curl at the nape of Blaine's neck. Blaine bit his bottom lip to suppress a groan, and Kurt gasped when he saw. Blaine was utterly turned on. Here. "Blaine, are you okay?" and it's only slightly breathless because now Kurt was thinking the same thing.

"Oh, _god,_ Kurt I want you so bad." Blaine groaned through his pursued lips, as the balloon began slipping farther down their chests as Blaine rocked slightly. "All I can think about is your letter and how we never got to act on it because we were both grounded and…" Blaine moaned slightly again, rocking his hips harder and Kurt simply gaped, he couldn't believe how turned on and wanton Blaine was _in school_ at simply a letter.

"Blaine, you're going to pop the balloon. Stop it." Kurt said, his voice cracking slightly and Kurt regretted speaking because he knew what that voice does to Blaine and now he's rocking again and the balloon has now slipped down to the front of each other's pants, giving them both friction. "Don't you dare rock again, you're going to come in your pants at school, in celibacy club. And now you're getting me all turned on and people are going to notice soon, Blaine." Kurt snapped, as Blaine uselessly rubbed against the balloon, his teeth drawing blood from his bottom lip. _Fuck it_, Kurt thought to himself as he relieve some pressure by pressing closer to the balloon. Blaine rocked once again, and suddenly, the balloon popped. Everyone in the room froze, and turned to face them, balloons perfectly in tact. Blaine scrambled behind Kurt, knowing that his tight, red highwaters and the fact that he was wearing no underwear would giveaway his erection clearly.

Santana turned and gazed at them, a smirk playing on her lips and Kurt huffed, _Wait for it…_

"Fucking wanky." She smiled, laughing so hard her own balloon popped. Kurt smiled slightly, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Looks like we made the angels cry, Luckily, that doesn't apply for me. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to take Blaine home and get revenge for putting us in this awkward position." Kurt said nonchalantly, his voice getting higher as Blaine's grip tightened on his hips.

"Get some!" Santana chimed as Kurt dragged Blaine out.

_Oh yeah, we will._

* * *

**Author's Note: Tsk tsk tsk. Blaine needs to learn to control himself.**

****NOUNS ARE BEING ACCEPTED. Pm or review with your idea(:**

**And thank you all for your lovely reviews and prompts, look for them in chapters to come because I think they're awesome. **

**Reviews, remember what they're like? SEXY UNSCHEDULED MAKE OUT SESSIONS. (kind of alliteration, huh?)**


	9. Baking and a Dirty Mind

**Author's Note: Soorrryy for the late update! I have started school, and it's absolute chaos. **

**Anyways, here is Baking and a Dirty Mind, prompted by Your Favorite Freak.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Blaine, give up. Please. You're going to destroy the kitchen!" Kurt shouted from the doorway of Blaine's parent's kitchen, eying the mess that was created by his doofus boyfriend.

"But, Kurt, I promised I would bake you cookies at least twice a year! I have to do this!" Blaine shouted from across the kitchen and returned to the bowl and whisk he was concentrating on stirring, his feet planted in a messy concoction of liquidy baking ingredients that were all over the floor.

"Blaine, I'm coming over there." Kurt shouted, trying to overpower the sound of the blender Blaine put on-why he was using a blender, Kurt was dumbfounded. Kurt pulled off his shoes and socks, and carefully tiptoes over the mess over towards Blaine.

Once Kurt finally reached Blaine, he couldn't help but stare slightly. Blaine was grabbing and mixing spices and flavorings in carelessly, stirring the dough with his tongue poking out in concentration. Kurt didn't even notice that Blaine was only clad in a checkerboard apron and a pair of boxers-but that seemed to be overtaking his mind and the southern regions of his body now. Blaine looked dorkily _sexy_, covered in sugars and flours all while half naked with a silly apron.

"_My perfect boyfriend._" Kurt muttered loud enough for Blaine to hear with a wide grin on his face. Blaine turned to face him with pure heart eyes, a smile toying at the corner of his lips and Kurt couldn't help but kiss him. Long, tender and languidly. Blaine leaned into the kiss, scraping his dough covered hands all over Kurt's back-a layer of cotton preventing him from skin-on-skin contact. Kurt didn't even seem to care that Blaine was soiling his shirt; he simply tangled his hands in Blaine's gel-free curls, and giggled when he felt copious amounts of sugar shake out of his boyfriend's hair.

"What?" Blaine pulled away, a charming smile plastered across his face. "I was having some…difficulty getting the sugar off the top shelf. The bag ripped, and well, I was its direct target." Blaine ducked his head bashfully.

"_God_. Blaine. This kitchen is a mess." Kurt looked around, and sure enough below the baker's rack was a ripped bag of sugar, its contents sprawled across the floor. He looked past that, the counters covered in dirty bowls, utensils, spilled milk and egg shells. The floor was coated with flour, milk, egg yolks and questionable ingredients. Kurt sighed. "How about we clean this up, I'll help you make cookies, and then we go watch a movie before your parents come home?"

"But, if you help me, then I won't be making them for you! It's like cheating." Blaine protested, though he did love the idea of watching Kurt, in his element, running around his kitchen like it's theirs.

"No, I'll just be helping. Because you need it." Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine in for another kiss, but cutting this one short. Blaine whined at the loss of contact, but Kurt shushed him and shoved a roll of paper towels into Blaine's hands. "Let's get this done."

They worked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, occasionally catching each other's eyes or brushing up against each other. Everything was intimate and innocent, that is until Kurt 'playfully' smacked Blaine on his ass when he bent over to clean something across the counter. Blaine whipped around, looking momentarily scandalized before he saw Kurt wink, and he grinned devilishly. _It was on._

Blaine grinned wolfishly before strategically brushing past Kurt, making sure his hand ghosted over the crotch of Kurt's jeans. He could hear Kurt whimper lowly in the back of his throat, and that made Blaine feel something low in his stomach.

Blaine followed Kurt with his eyes, watched his boyfriend dip his fingers into the attempt at cookie dough mixture and return with a goop of a pale yellowy mixture on his finger. He slowly enveloped the tip of his finger in between his soft, pink lips and Blaine's mind began to wander and think ungodly things about his boyfriend. Kurt fluttered his eyes closed and moaned like a whore, for Blaine to hear. He dipped his head backwards, uncovering the pale, soft expanse of his neck and moaned again before turning back around to do it all again. Before Kurt had the chance to turn back around, Blaine was wrapped around the back of him, nipping lightly at the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt leaned into the touch, and allowed Blaine to dip his hands under the hem of Kurt's shirt and pull it off. This gave Kurt the chance to turn around, and he came face to face with dark, honeyed amber eyes that made his heart melt. Blaine muttered something along the lines of "God, Kurt, you're such a tease." Before kissing Kurt, hard, letting his tongue caress Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt allowed his hands to wander, gently squeezing Blaine's ass eliciting a moan from his boyfriend. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, before pulling away. Blaine pouted; clearly not happy with the fact Kurt's lips were no longer on his.

Kurt grinned evilly, before dipping his hand into a bag of flour nearby and swiping it across Blaine's nose. "There, now you look like a clown. Blaine, you have flour all over your face, albeit your nose, but I fixed that." Kurt giggled.

"Funny, because you kissed me and now you have specks of it everywhere. Even in your damn perfect hair." Blaine laughed.

Kurt smiled, and leaned in to kiss Blaine again. However, Blaine ducked his head away from Kurt, and grabbed a hand full of flour and came back with a shit-eating grin across his face.

"You better not." Kurt pointed out, but it was too late. Blaine raked his starchy covered hand all over Kurt's chest, flicking over his nipples and belly buttons and Kurt gulped audibly. He couldn't hold it any longer, the loss of body-against-body was painful. He pressed up against Blaine, skin-on-skin, Kurt's floury chest rubbing Blaine's warm, hairy one made them both groan and press sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to each other's mouths. They oscillated dominance like that for a while, before one particular kiss, Kurt pushed a little too hard and Blaine scooted back, on to a particularly slippery spot of milk and egg, causing them both to tumble down with an _oof_.

Kurt landed on top of Blaine, and they both began to giggle uncontrollably before returning to kissing like that. They were having too much fun they didn't even notice the click of the door and heavy footsteps halting by the archway of the kitchen.

"Uh, dude?" The voice said, causing both boys's to look up. Their faces visibly flushed and they rolled off of each other, knees curled into their chests to cover up two particularly large bulge's.

"Wes? What are you doing here?!" Blaine asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Well, I came by to ask how you were doing, since I was in town, but clearly you are doing just fine. So, I'll just see you later." Wes smiles, before pivoting on the spot and leaving them both, on the kitchen floor, blushing like idiots.

"Gosh…we should have been baking cookies."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! I wrote this rather quickly with the downtime I had in between school and band practice-so I'm sorry if it's a bit rough and plotless.**

**But I still hope you liked it!**

**Nouns are still being accepted!**


	10. Clenched Jaws and a Dirty Mind

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay...crazy stuff has been happening.  
Anyways, here is another chapter!  
It is set as the aftermath of the cut scene of the Warbler's "I Want You Back". It's on YouTube, if you haven't seen it. It is highly recommended that you have watched it if you want to understand this chapter in its fullest. If you don't want to watch it, you can message me and I will give you a brief summary of the scene so you can understand this fic, but I think you would much rather enjoy the video.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my god…I can't believe they would stoop so low." Blaine muttered for about the fifth time that evening.

"I swear I could have killed Sebastian. Perhaps arsenic, just slip it into his damn iced coffee and he'd be done." Kurt said, staring blankly at his feet, biting his cheek.

"And those hip thrusts, just disgusting…" Blaine mumbled. "You should've taught them how it's really done."

Kurt turned and smiled faintly towards Blaine who was sitting adjacent to him on his bed, legs stretched and arms crossed, looking deep in thought. Kurt wanted desperately to just take all the hurt and pain this situation has caused from Blaine. He knew how much he loved the Warblers-being a Warbler. And Sebastian was inching the Warblers away from their roots and there was nothing Blaine could do to stop it.

"You know, Kurt, I really wanted to punch him. Right in that cocky little face of his. Wipe that smug smirk off of his face. That's all I was thinking the whole time."

"He just kept on hitting on you. It was failed eye sex, and just _god_ Blaine I wanted to kiss you right then just to show him that you're mine. For a second there I thought he was really going to take you away from me." Kurt sputtered.

But Blaine was going to have none of that, none of thinking that that slut Sebastian would ever win his heart over because Kurt was all he needed, wanted and so Blaine kissed him _hard_. Kurt gasped at the force, being pushed into the mattress. Blaine kissed him with an intensity that said nothing besides _I love you, and only _you and therefore Kurt kissed back. Blaine eventually pulled away, Kurt successfully being kissed senseless.

"No. Never would I _ever_ risk our relationship. Especially for someone as _awful_ as Sebastian. All he wants is sex, he has no personality and I can't believe they're all falling for it. I can't believe I nearly fell for it." Blaine announced, baffled. Kurt simply fell back against the headboard with a _clunk_, still breathing heavily and unevenly from the previous make-out session. His lips were nearly bruised from the press of mouths, and _sure_ maybe the thought of that did get him a little hot. And maybe Blaine looking angry like this did too. "Kurt, we have to do something about this. We can't just let him steal Michael Jackson from us. We can't."

Kurt's smile faded slightly, reaching over to grasp Blaine's hands. The force that Blaine squeezed back sent a shiver down his spine and _yes, _Kurt very much did like Blaine like this. Even if he wasn't open to admit it, mostly because Blaine was extremely upset right now and jumping him at this moment wouldn't be very gentlemanly. "And what do you propose we do?"

Blaine was quiet for a moment, staring blankly and coldly at a spot on the sheets. He let out a small growl that went straight to Kurt's southern areas before he said in between clenched teeth, "I say we take it to the streets. I know it's probably against school policy and all, but I know the Warblers. They all failed self-defense class. They use their money to defend themselves, and if things get to rough we can take them. Kurt, I think this is the only way." Blaine looked up, catching Kurt's gaze.

Kurt let out a shaky breath, because the angry, clenched jaw Blaine who just proposed they use violence against the Warblers just for using some artist shouldn't get him this turned on but it _does_ and it scares him. "A fight?" Kurt asked, trying to keep his tone calm but failing.

"Well, no. A sing-off perhaps? I'm just saying that if we need to use violence, we can take them." Blaine said, nodding his head to reaffirm his statement. He was proud of this decision, it seemed justified and the only fair option.

Kurt, on the other hand could barely form a coherent thought because now he was squirming in his seat and if Blaine where to look down he would know why-the bulge was so obvious. "Yeah, okay."

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a little…out of it all the sudden." Blaine asked, knitting his brow in concern. And Kurt just couldn't believe how oblivious Blaine is right now, and how he can manage to be the perfect, dapper boyfriend despite his anger and that just started a whole new realm of emotions within Kurt and he was too zoned out to notice Blaine scooting to cuddle into him. "Kurt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just-" Kurt was caught mid-sentence when Blaine wrapped his leg around Kurt to spoon him, and his leg quite awkwardly provided friction for Kurt, causing them both to gasp. Blaine, at the discovery of Kurt's problem and Kurt at the contact. "I'm so sorry" Kurt muttered before pulling away, tucking his legs into himself.

"Oh my god…" Blaine mumbled, but Kurt took it the wrong way. He cuddled closer into himself, feeling ashamed as ever.

"No, no, no." Blaine began to say, tugging Kurt's legs away from himself. "It's okay." Kurt breathed out, his voice cracking slightly.

Just then, Kurt's head popped up from where it was placed behind his legs because Blaine sounded desperate, just as desperate as he was.

"I know how you feel, Kurt._ God_, during the whole Warbler performance you looked so angry and just _absolutely _ravishable and I just wanted to kiss you, but that would have been completely inappropriate of me and very un-dapper. But now that I know you feel the same way…" Blaine quirked an eyebrow. Kurt smiled before pulling Blaine by the collar of his dress shirt, causing him to topple on top of Kurt. Kurt gasped as he noticed Blaine was now half-hard.

"Blaine." Kurt gulped as Blaine began kissing a line down Kurt's throat. "We should definitely take it to the streets."

* * *

**Author's Note: Little do they know what destruction will come of it... ):  
****But, this is my take on why Blaine looked so smug on coming up with the idea of 'taking it to the streets.'**

*****NOUNS ARE STILL BEING ACCEPTED  
And remember, reviews are like unscheduled make-out sessions. (:**


	11. Kissing Games and a Dirty Mind

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, again! And I thank you all for all the lovely prompts and nounds you've been giving me. I plan to get to all of them eventually!**

**addictedtokurtabstian prompted something along the lines of a semi-public sexual counter, and this is what happened. **

**Enjoy. **

**(Warning: This one gets kind of cray and it involves a very, _very _embarrassed Blaine Anderson.)**

* * *

A New Directions lock-in. They should have known it would turn out to be the inevitable, walking in on Finn, quite possibly cupping Rachel's breasts in the room next door. _Next door._ Everyone was disgusted at the audacity and the couple's incapability to keep their hands off of each other for a mere minute, and incapability to _lock a door. _Santana preached of the stomach-curdling wankiness of the situation, Kurt gaped and blushed, Blaine giggled, Brittany stared, Puck hollered something about congratulating his boy for keeping his balls in working order, and the rest simply turned away in disgust. Though, yes, they knew it was the inevitable.

Though, the other couples have managed to spend time with their friends, playing various ridiculous activities (mostly requested by Santana) and are just thankful Mr. Shuester wasn't around right now or else that'd be very awkward.

That said, after the group had returned from finding Finn and Rachel and babbling about how sickened they were by their lust, Santana had a wicked grin plastered across her face and was aiming it straight at one Mr. Blaine Anderson.

Feeling the gaze, Blaine shifted his weight uncomfortably on his left foot, and moved closer to Kurt for comfort. Santana, quite frankly scared him senseless.

"_You. _Hairy hobbit, are about to be in for it. Kurt, give me your tie." Santana instructed.

"What?" Blaine mumbled, confused and worried as ever.

"Santana, what are you going to do to Blaine?" Kurt grumbled, clearly fed up with Santana's silly games.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun. It's a little game I like to call kiss-and-guess. Blaine'll be the victim in this case, because _damn_ we all need an excuse to put our lips on his." Santana winked, causing Blaine to blush and grip Kurt's bicep. Kurt rolled his eyes. "We tie him up to the chair and blindfold him. All he as to do is sit there and let the lips do the talking."

"Santana, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this. Or Kurt, for that matter." Blaine argued politely.

The room burst out into encouragements of "come on, Blaine." And "it'll be fun"'s, and Kurt was the one to shush the crowd.

"I give you my permission, Blaine. It's not like you're going to run off and have affairs with everyone. You love me too much." Kurt teased.

"Yeah, I do. And fine, I'll do it. Only because Kurt's okay with it and all you people are creepy perverts." Blaine mumbled, sitting himself down on the seat Santana gingerly scooted into the middle of the room.

Santana smirked, running her hands over Blaine's shoulders before leaning down in one overly-sexual move and tied Blaine's hands with Brittany's shoelace. Sure, it was easy enough to wriggle out of but she didn't think Blaine would want to stop. Performing and being the center of attention is this guy's biggest turn-on. He's practically a whore for it. "Tie."

Kurt unfastened his tie and threw it towards Santana. He then turned and smiled at Blaine, patting him on the shoulder. He walked back the group who were contemplating who the first mystery-kisser would be.

After a few giggles and hushed whispers, Blaine heard faint, small footsteps padding towards him. His heartbeat began to quicken, he was quite honestly afraid. He felt strange-kissing someone he wasn't madly in love with. Sure, he'd done it before but this was going to mean _nothing, _and that goes against everything he has ever believed in.

Suddenly, Blaine felt soft, full lips flush against his. The way they were moving so vulgarly, asserting dominance and daring to try for some tongue-he knew. "Santana."

"Damn, short-stack has got game. I'm nearly swooning. One point for the not-so-Dapper Dan over here." Santana gushed.

Next, was Puck. It was so obvious, the tentative, not so sure lips and the quickness of it all gave it away instantly. Another point for Blaine.

The hardest came after a few correctly guessed kisses (Rachel, Mike, Brittany) , thin, waxy lips (presumably lipstick) against his. He contemplating for a minute. he debated against Quinn, Tina or Sugar. "Hmm, Sugar?"

"Nope, it was me, Quinn. Point for us. Looks like Blaine over here isn't as good as we thought he was."

"I'm sorry I'm not a all-telling-lip guru. But I'd have to say, strangely, that I think Rachel and Quinn's lips would fit well together." Blaine thought out loud, and the group burst into laugh's. Blaine could practically imagine the confusion on Finn's face, and the blush's on the two girls. Hey, it was the truth.

"One last one. Let's see if you can get this one right, if you do, you get to pick the next victim." Santana sneered.

Blaine sighed, but what could he really do? He had already gone through kissing various members, what could one more do? But _oh_ all the sudden soft, coffee and strawberry tasting lips were flush against his, open-mouthed and wanting. Tracing a line across Blaine's bottom lip, and Blaine smiled against his mouth because he knew who it was. _Kurt._ He felt a little embarrassed at the moan that slipped as Kurt nibbled on his bottom lip. Until he realized, though he couldn't see the group, that he was surrounded by people and exhibitionism has never been his forte. Sure, he loved performing but this was Kurt and intimacy was their thing. He stiffened quickly as he made this realization, and paled as he noticed how turned on he was. Surely everyone knew by now, surely it was obvious. Blaine wriggled out of the shoelace and quickly uncovered his eyes, letting the tie flutter to the ground.

He felt silly, just standing there, the group staring at them with mock-teasing expressions on their face. Kurt was staring at him, blushing crimson red . Blaine ghosted his fingers over his own lips-they felt kiss swollen to him. Blaine made his excuses, muttering something about needed to use the restroom. Santana chuckled, and the rest of the group continued on with conversations.

Shortly after pushing into the men's bathroom, Kurt burst in behind him, breathless and blushing.

"I'm sorry." Kurt muttered. "I just...I saw you kissing all those people and I didn't realize how jealous I'd get. They were all muttering about how hot and sexy and absolutely delicious you were and how was I not suppose to remember all the times I got to taste just exactly how divine you are?" Kurt spoke bashfully.

"Oh my god, _Kurt. _You just-you got me half hard from just a kiss. Please help me out here." Blaine begged, diving in for a kiss.

"We're...we're in school." Kurt muttered against his lips.

"That didn't seem to stop you earlier."

"Blaine" Kurt groaned, buried deep in Blaine's hair.

"I'm okay with it if you're okay with it."

And that was it, they were going to do this. Blaine pressed Kurt against the wood door, kissing a line down the column of his neck. Blaine wedged his thigh in between Kurt's and pressed upwards, causing them both to gasp. _Were they really going to do this? Get off with each other at school, at a New Directions lock in just like they shamed Finn and Rachel for? They were different._ They kept thinking to themselves as they kissed and touched, because they were. It wasn't all out of lust and just having a warm body to depend on-they were so much more and that made it okay, right? It seemed justified so they continued. Kurt was now on his knees, fumbling with Blaine's zipper. Blaine's hands were holding himself up against the wood door, pushing back with all of his force to just stay standing. Until, that is Blaine was pressing back against the door for a whole other reason.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Blaine's eyes grew to the size of saucers, and Kurt squealed before biting down on the fabric of Blaine's jeans that were now pooled at his knees. Blaine was naked and hard right in front of him, and not even the interruption or fear managed to diminish Blaine's desperation in the slightest. Kurt would be feeling proud right now, but someone or something is trying to interrupt their little love nest and that definitely had to be dealt with first.

"Oh, shit, Artie. Someone locked the only open bathroom we know of." Came Puck's voice through the thick door.

"No, it's probably just stuck. Mr. Shue made sure it was unlocked for us before he left. Just push harder. Here, I'll help."

Blaine bit his lip to stop from moaning or making any sort of sound, because surely it would be pornographic and give them away. They had been gone for a while and _shit_, Blaine could barely feel anything but want and he should feel bashful for that but Kurt was still on his knees and was still making muffled moans.

Puck and Artie pushed against the door, and that was it. It was flying open and Kurt and Blaine were being sweeped across the tiles and smashing straight into the wall. They ere stunned, frozen, aching and afraid, amking no noise whatsoever. Artie and Puck strolled in, chatting about how they were totally 'bamf' for opening a jammed door, completely oblivious to the interrupting they just took part in. They walked past the partitioner, and were stripping by the sinks into their pajamas, out of view.

"Shit." Blaine muttered.

Kurt quickly, in one swift motion dragged Blaine's pants and boxers back up, causing Blaine to hiss. The friction of the fabric pulling against his cock was too much, and that was that, he was coming qnd moaning obscenely. And if he wasn't embarrassed earlier, he sure as hell was now because he stood there wearing soiled paints and Puck and Artie have now ran over there and realized the scene before them.

There was a silent lull for a moment, neither one of them sure of what to do or say. No one was naked-thank god. Puck was clad in only his boxers, Artie was shirtless, Kurt was completely disheveled, and Blaine was suffering from one of the greatest feelings ever-post orgasmic bliss and there was nothing to be said besides:

"Damn."

And surely neither Kurt, Blaine nor the entire glee club predicted this to be the inevitable, but it sure as hell was the perfect way to make them both blush at any given opportunity.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, this could have totally happened...**

**And again, I thank you all for your lovely reviews and I apologize for the un-beta-ness of all my stories, I'm confused on that whole realm and how to go about getting one. If any of you are interested in being a beta for any of my stories, please PM me!**

****NOUNS ARE STILL BEING ACCEPTED**

**Reviews are like a bagillion make-out sessions. The unscheduled kind.**


	12. Continuation Kissing and a Dirty Mind

**Author's Note: This is a continuation chapter from the previous, Kissing Games and a Dirty Mind. alovestorytoldincupsofcoffee requested it, and I fell in love with the idea and I hope I did it justice.**

**Enjoy!**

(SPOILER: The next chapter is the much anticipated paint chapter.)

* * *

"Damn." Artie mumbled as he stared at the sight before him.

"Shit." Puck muttered. "I'm sorry, man-I-I-we'll just go." Puck and Artie were now blushing furiously, feeling like they were walking in on something way too intimate for prying eyes to witness.

Blaine now tried to center himself, fluttering his eyes closed and taking one, shaky intake of breath and exhaling.

Kurt, on the other hand, was still stunned frozen, the bulge so obvious in his yellow mustard pants _and god why did he wear those today?_

"Can we never talk about this again?" Kurt pleaded.

"Are you kidding me? I can't wait until Santana hears about this." Artie smiled. "Come on, Puck."

"O-okay." Puck stuttered, still clearly shocked on seeing what he did.

The two walked (well, Artie wheeled) out of the bathroom, and loud, knee-slapping laughter could be heard echoing throughout the hallway.

"Oh my god, Blaine."

"I'm sorry, Kurt-I just…"

"Now you're going to have to help me out here because I'm still hard and god we've already been caught so what do we have to lose?" Kurt whimpered.

"Really?"

"No, Blaine. I'm lying." Kurt said through gritted teeth. "_Of course._"

"Okay." Blaine mouthed, reaching over towards Kurt and undoing his belt. It was oddly intimate for a second, Blaine getting Kurt out of his pants and it nearly made them giggle. But then they remembered and it made them both groan out of frustration-Kurt, maybe a little extra. But it was okay because Blaine's hands were now down Kurt's boxer shorts and in a few minutes (and a blowjob later) it was all over and Kurt was slumped against the wall, Blaine was cleaning himself off by the sink. He was going to have to change into his pajamas, the wet spots were completely obvious.

They held onto that moment for as long as they could, neither one of them wanting to go back and face Santana, or the rest of the club for that matter.

But, they had to. So Blaine, clearly doing the best job he could (but just making him look like he peed himself, in any spectators eyes) to clean himself up, helped Kurt shimmy back into his jeans and they were out. Panic and adrenaline raced through them, and in some odd way it was exhilarating. The idea of being caught was exhilarating and maybe that's what did it for Blaine, though surely the embarrassment of actually being caught was a killjoy. They shared one last glance towards each other before interlacing their hands and walking brazenly into the choir room and straight to the chairs of the upper level in the back.

They could all feel the gazes and attention focused on them, sense the lack of communication around them. But they couldn't bring themselves to turn around, Blaine especially. Puck and Artie had heard him groan obscenely, a sound reserved for only Kurt and himself.

"Well, well, well." Santana clucked her tongue, strutting towards Kurt and Blaine. Their hearts were racing a million miles a minute and their grasps on each other's hands felt like they were glued together from the strength. "I've got to say, I didn't think Porcelain over there could stop blushing and giggling for even a minute to get out of his pants,"

"To be fair, Kurt wasn't out of his pants-" Artie began to say, but was cut off.

"or into Blaine's. Let alone be touched in any way. I'd expect you'd need just stick your fingers in your ears and sing every time Blaine over here even mentioned something sexual. I'd expect you'd need some hard core liquor or something. I'm impressed, Hummel. After all, you're boy couldn't last for even a minute."

They were blushing tomato red now, Blaine averting all eyes with crossed legs and Kurt looked furious.

"I'll have you know Blaine and I have had plenty of sex. Great sex, for that matter. We've had sex since November. When's the last time you all god laid, huh?" Kurt snapped.

Rachel was about to open her mouth to say something, but was shushed by Finn. They really haven't had much sex, Finn couldn't really last. Santana and Brittany actually have never gone past grinding and making out yet, and Santana would rather have no one know. Mike and Tina had sex last night but weren't going to say anything because Kurt had a point. Puck, truthfully hadn't had sex in months and he didn't want to put a damper on his reputation. The rest were either virgins or single, and they all stayed silent.

"Exactly." Kurt snapped. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take my boyfriend to go help him out of his pants because of a former situation has resulted in them becoming soiled. But hey, you all already know about that. So sure, tell the story as many times as you want but just remember who's having the sex and who isn't."

* * *

**AN: Damn, feisty Kurt. Rawr. **

**Anyways, thank you for all the reviews. Thank you.**

****NOUNS ARE BEING ACCEPTED. I love hearing all your ideas!**

**Reviews are still like super sexy Klaine make out sessions. The unscheduled kind. Oh La La. (;**


	13. Paint and a Sappy Mind

**Author's Note: Sorry for going totally MIA there for a while. I've been busy at marching band and this season of Glee is really bringing me down.**

**Warning: This contains spoilers for the episode 4x04.**

* * *

_Blaine will be here soon, get your shit together. _Kurt prodded at his mind as he unconsciously stabbed at the wall with the paint brush. He just couldn't bring himself to clean up, or do anything. He felt it was useless.

Yes, he loved Blaine. He missed him more than ever. But he couldn't help but shake the conversation him and Blaine had had at Battery Park earlier that day.

_"Kurt, I can't do this anymore."_

_Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. _

_"What?" Kurt said in a small voice. He had an idea of what Blaine was talking about, but he hoped and prayed that Blaine wasn't doing this._

_"I can't keep you from living your dreams like this You're holding back, Kurt. I can sense it. And it's because of me. Kurt, I have to let you go." Blaine sniffled._

_"Blai-" Kurt began._

_"And don't you dare try and say it isn't true. Because it is. And it's killing you. And it's killing me. Every day, I can't fight the feeling that I'm holding you back."_

_"No." Kurt said sternly. "No, no, no-" Kurt began to choke up, wiping his nose with the back of his hand and sprinting. _

_He ran, ignoring the pleas of Blaine to come back. He couldn't believe what was happening. What had he ever done to deserve this? He had lost everything. His mother, every solo in glee club, his first kiss, his safety at school, the lead in the school play, his virginity to the man who promised forever. All he has left is Blaine, and apparently he can't even have that._

_Kurt collapsed near a rose bush, his knees tucked under his chin as he cried, and cried. He ignored the stares and condolences of pedestrians walking by. Nothing could mend his broken heart, nothing but Blaine._

_Suddenly, Kurt opened his eyes to see black oxfords and finely pressed dress pants and he could smell coffee and mint and everything that was just so Blaine and if his heart already hadn't dissipated this would have been the moment it did._

_"Kurt-"_

_"Don't." Kurt screamed, rocking up on his heels and sprinting again as Blaine tried to sit on the curb adjacent to him._

_He sprinted all the way 'home'._

So yes, he still loved Blaine. But he felt the dull, low ache in his stomach. Not the good kind, like when it is brought on from making out with Blaine on his couch or anything. It sickened him, scared him and made him weak at the knees. He tried to clear his mind by painting, but it just turned out to be an act of ferociously jabbing at the wall with his paintbrush.

Kurt was splattered in white paint by now, his hair was mussed and he smelt of sweat. Rachel was out, she was going to meet Finn at a nearby hotel, (she had lost the coin toss for whoever got the apartment with their respective partners first), and so there was nothing to settle his nerves. He was drowning in negative thoughts, and his heart was heavy.

Kurt dipped the paint brush in the bucket again and began to swipe it across the dirty brick expanse. He tried to fight back the tears that he knew were going to spill any moment. He could feel the sharp, painful prickle of them pooling in the back of his eyes. Kurt wondered if he could ever stop crying.

He remembers the weight of Blaine on top of him. The phantom touches, to his hips, kisses to his neck and stomach. If he closed his eyes hard enough he could nearly smell the faint, wonderful odor of Blaine and he missed the sheer gravity Blaine provided for him. He tied Kurt down to earth, he tied him to hope and happiness and love and everything Kurt had ever hoped for. And that was gone in an instant.

Kurt was shirtless now, clad in only his boxers because his other clothes were covered in dirt, sweat and tears and there was no use getting all dressed up again. Though, he really, really should. But he could care less.

As Kurt bent over to dip his paint brush in the paint again, he sunk to his knees. He was weak, feeble and heartbroken. Painting his feelings away was going to be impossible.

He began to sob again, a painful, heart wrenching sob. He tried to drown out the echoing footsteps creeking around the room, he really did. Because he knew it was Blaine. And he knew Blaine was crying to and seeing that would rip Kurt to shreds.

But one can only cry against the wall for a certain amount of time before getting uncomfortable. So as Kurt shifted positions to stretch out his legs, he caught glimpse of Blaine staring at him, in tears nearly five feet away.

"Kurt." Blaine choked out. "I love you. So, so much."

"I love, you too, Blaine." Kurt said in between loud, wailing sobs.

And suddenly, Kurt was being pulled up by his shoulders, his back being dragged against the brick and he would probably care about how much that hurt if Blaine wasn't pressing him back into it, kissing him senseless, their bodies flush against one another through Blaine's heavy coat.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I- I thought it would be for the better." Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck. "But I just can't bring myself to let you go."

"You don't have to let me go, Blaine. Please, never let me go." Kurt sobbed, nuzzling his face into the crook of Blaine's shoulders, his tears drip-dropping onto Blaine's soft, wool coat. He loves this coat so much- he remembers buying it nearly months ago with Blaine at gap. The sweet memory just made Kurt break out into tears again.

"I promise. Gosh, Kurt. I promise. I am so, so sorry for being so stupid." Blaine mumbles, grabbing Kurt by the thighs and wrapping his legs around his own weight and kissing Kurt again. Their tears mingled again, and dripped into their lips. Everything was slippery, slick and salty but they couldn't seem to separate. They simply continued to kiss and explore each other again like everything was new, love and desperation seared into every kiss.

After a while, Blaine had been stripped down to his boxers and they had wound up on the single mattress on the floor.

Blaine had groaned-it smelled so much like Kurt, the sweet smell of jasmine, vanilla and masculineness that he loved so much and he couldn't help but kiss every inch of Kurt, from head to toe. He knew Kurt was blushing and grinning and he loved how natural this all felt. He felt dumb and stupid for thinking either of them could live without all of this, together, in love. Right now, it just seems like the most idiotic thing in the entire world.

* * *

"You have chips of paint in your hair, sweetie." Blaine mumbles after they are tangled in the sheets, forehead to forehead, nose to nose, Blaine's hand resting over Kurt's heart, Kurt's hand petting at Blaine's curls.

"Funny, so do you." Kurt mumbles lazily.

Suddenly, Kurt's eyes grew wide and he whipped around to where hours ago they had reunited in a messy tangle of limbs. The wall was chipped of a layer of paint and gosh it just looks so obvious something had gone down there.

"You have to paint over that before Rachel comes home." Kurt mutters, blushing.

"I do?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. You were the one who pressed me back against the wall when you knew we had been working on painting it. I'm not saying I regret it, but what did you think would happen? It was inevitable." Kurt teased.

"Well, you can't blame me. I missed my boyfriend and I tried my best not to jump you all day because that would have been completely inappropriate. And there you were, in your boxers covered in paint and I just wanted to kiss away all the pain." Blaine whispered.

"I love you." Kurt smiled, nuzzling his nose against Blaine's.

"I will always love you, Kurt."

"Do you promise forever?"

"I promise forever."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed. Because I needed to write this. **

****NOUNS ARE STILL BEING ACCEPTED.**


	14. Trampolines and a Dirty Mind

"Blaine, come baaaacckkk!" Kurt whined from the lawn chair next to Kurt's blow-up pool. They were going to go the Anderson's, considering they have a real pool and it's the hottest day of the year, but Blaine's parents were home so they'll just have to settle. Well, they were settling with the pool before Blaine ran off and onto Kurt's old trampoline.

"No, you come here!" Blaine mocked back very childlike, giggling and landing on his back with an_ oomph._

"Blaine, I'm not even sure that thing is safe. I haven't used that since I was seven." Kurt protested as he slowly but surely made his way over to the edge of the trampoline. "Can't we just spend the day swimming and not risking our life jumping on a rickety old trampoline?"

"What can I say? I live on the edge." Blaine smirked, jumping over towards the edge where Kurt's staring up at him, head propped on his elbows.

"Such a rebel." Kurt said sarcastically, grabbing at Blaine's ankles and making him fall backwards.

Blaine grumbled out an "ouch" before saying, "Hey! You aren't playing fair, Kurt." Blaine pouted as he sat up and puffed out his bottom lip.

"You're such a dork." Kurt chuckled, craning his neck up to kiss the pout off his grumpy boyfriend's lips.

"Come jump with me, Kurt!" Blaine insisted as he pulled away, grabbing and tugging at Kurt's wrist.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, it is a freaking sauna outside and you expect me to jump around and-"

Kurt was cut off as Blaine leaned down and grabbed Kurt from under his arms and hauled him onto the trampoline, flailing and kicking.

"Blaine! You are the worst boyfriend ever!" Kurt squealed as he ran around the trampoline in circles, chasing after Blaine. "I'm going to get you and-" Kurt stopped as he latched onto Blaine's bare back, toppling them over in a panting, laughing heap.

"And what?" Blaine said deviously, turning around in Kurt's arms.

"Tickle you!" Kurt shouted, moving his fingers up and down Blaine's side. Blaine squirmed under him, pleading, begging and laughing.

"Stopstopstopstop-please, Kurt I-I can't breathe!" Blaine panted out, his eyes and nose crinkling up adorably. Kurt couldn't help but stop and press a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"I hate you. I hate you so much." Blaine breathed shallowly out.

Kurt smiled and rested his head against Blaine's chest, all warm, tanned, slightly sweaty skin and the quick _thumpthumpthump_ of Blaine's heart. "Love you too, hun."

Blaine echoes,"_Love you."_ Before adding: _"_I doubt that. You just tried to kill me. My boyfriend just tried to kill me."

"Psh, you're so melodramatic." Kurt snorted out, scooting up further to face Blaine.

"And you're evil. I should never let your hands touch me again."

"Are you so sure about that?" Kurt quirked his eyebrow, giving Blaine a questioning stare.

"No. I love your hands." Blaine smiled softly, kissing the knuckles of their twined hands.

"Mm, thought so." Kurt hummed out.

"I love what they can do." Blaine flirted, his eyes darkening.

"Blaine." And its suppose to sound like an admonishment, but it comes out just a little bit breathless.

"I want you so bad right now." Blaine whispers, leaning in to kiss at Kurt's jaw.

"_Blaine." _And this time it's more stern, because its hot outside, their neighbors could see them right over the fence and his _dad _is home for Pete's sake. "We can't."

"Okay, okay." Blaine groans, rolling slightly away from Kurt because it was getting just a bit too heated and he needed to cool off.

"But we can do this!" Blaine leans over and tickles Kurt on his stomach where he _knows_ Kurt is extremely sensitive. Kurt bursts out laughing, wiggling and squirming to get away but Blaine's got him pinned.

"Stop, please!" Kurt giggles and Blaine jumps up, hopping to the other side of the trampoline before Kurt gets a chance for revenge.

"I'm so going to get you, Blaine Anderson." Kurt smiles, teeth and all as he hauls himself up and skips to catch Blaine who dodges him.

Blaine chuckles back a, "Never!"


	15. Hot For Teacher and a Dirty Mind

**Author's Note: IT'S BACK FROM HIATUS AND DIRTIER THAN EVER.**

******Prompt: Hot For Teacher**

* * *

_Hot for teacher! _Puck belts, smiling and breathing, and if Kurt cared enough he would notice the way he was lovingly gazing at Shelby Cocoran, but Kurt's thoughts were elsewhere.

Because his very hot, very sweaty, smiling boyfriend, whom he recently saw naked, if Kurt might add, was recently wiggling his cute little hips in a deliciously seductive way that made Kurt quite uncomfortable in his pants.

So yeah, for once, Kurt could care less about the drama going on in Glee and was focusing more on rather…inappropriate thoughts. Thoughts of the slap of sweat slick, heavy breathing and wandering hands. Thoughts of hands, touching hi, stroking him. Blaine's hands.

And god, Kurt would give anything to rip that button-up top right off of Blaine at this very minute. Unbutton this sinfully tight jeans and take him right here. Even willing to _beg_ for it.

"How was it?" Blaine flashes a smile, a hint of _ohnoitwasawful,wasn't it_, completely oblivious to how _wrecked _he had just made his boyfriend.

"It was great." Kurt managed to croak, his voice high and breathy. "Fantastic."

"Really? It was?" Blaine pressed, plopping down next to Kurt.

And Kurt _really _wishes Blaine caught on and stopped asking so many questions. Because Kurt is suffering from a major hard-on and talking isn't really a strong-suit when you're turned on beyond belief and surrounded by your friends.

Kurt swallows and speaks, "Can I talk to you, out in the hall?"

Blaine's eyes nearly drown in panic, jumping to all the worst conclusions.

"Oh no, it was too much, wasn't it? I'm _so _sorry, Kurt. It was awful and-"

"Dammit, Blaine. Just come with me." Kurt interrupts, tugging Blaine by his wrist and hoping his hard-on wasn't too obvious.

"Mr. Shue, we're going to go get some snacks, okay?" Kurt calls out, not even waiting for a response.

He rushes through the hallway, then quickly ducks into a far-off bathroom.

"I thought we were getting sn—_oh." _Blaine gasps out as Kurt shoves him, _hard, _up against the bathroom door. "Oh." He repeats again, because it was all just so obvious.

"_God, _Blaine. You can't just dance like that and not expect this." Kurt groans, lining their hips up perfectly for some friction, trailing kisses down Blaine's neck. "_Jesus, _your hips are perfect."

Blaine gasps as he feels that Kurt is already hard through his jeans. He rocks up slightly, eliciting a moan.

"Kurt.." Blaine whines, the sound reverberating throughout the room. "W-we don't have time."

Kurt pauses, "Do you really want to stop?"

"No." Blaine mumbles, leaning up to kiss Kurt on the lips.

It's not like their usual kisses. It begins heated, Blaine's tongue already licking against Kurt's teeth for _moremoremore. _

Blaine swallows a moan, sucking Kurt's tongue into his mouth. Gosh, all he wanted to do was perform a silly performance with Puck and Mike and this was the result. Not that he would ever complain.

"What do you want, Blaine?" Kurt breathes against Blaine's open mouth.

"Anything. As long as it's with you."

Kurt would usually coo at the sweet comment, but considering they have merely minutes and they both are beyond the point of stopping and cooling off, he brushes it off for another day. Kurt quickly trails his hand down Blaine's panting chest, palming him through his jeans.

"_Ah, _Kurt, please." Blaine slams his head back against the door. He reaches a hand out to Kurt's shoulder, attempting to ground himself because if he doesn't come soon, he will _die. _

"Don't worry, baby, I've got you," Kurt hastily unzips Blaine's jeans, freeing his straining erection.

And Blaine nearly loses It then, the pet name new and turning him on even more, if even possible. His memory floods back to their first time, simply a week and a half ago, and Blaine grips even tighter to Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt. I'Im gonna…" Blaine bites his lip in attempt to muffle his groan.

"That's alright. Come, Blaine. Wanna' see you." Kurt whispers against the purpling bruise on Blaine's neck.

And Blaine does as he's told, coming in Kurt's fist. Kurt strokes him through it, kissing him to swallow his moans.

Kurt unzips his own jeans, reaching in to jerk himself off. Blaine slumps down against the door, still stuck in his tired post-orgasmic haze.

He comes soon after; biting his lip so hard to remain quiet he nearly draws blood.

Kurt wipes his hand down on a paper towel before joining Blaine against the door, falling next to him on the cool tile.

"Fuck." Kurt mumbles, dropping his head to Blaine's shoulder.

"Fuck is right. They're _so _gonna' know we didn't go and get any snacks."

* * *

**AN: Any prompts? Comment below. (:**


	16. Kilts and a Dirty Mind

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_  
_

**Prompt: Kilt, by anonymous**

**tumblr: thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop**

**Next chapter: Swimming pools**

* * *

_Blaine, come over after school. Coordinating tie colors._

_-Kurt_

And of course, Blaine thought nothing of it. Coordinating ties, cool. It was the first dance he was going to with _his_ first boyfriend and though there was that pang of worry and anxiety, he had to admit, he was thrilled. He was thrilled to dance with Kurt, sway with him to the music, rest his head on Kurt's shoulder. Excited to blend in with the crowd. Though, if Blaine thought about it enough, he would know that was all fantasy and this is Lima, Ohio, the resident conservative hicktown and there would be a minimal amount of PDA. At least he was spending time with Kurt, helping Kurt overcome the evil dark cloud that still reigns over himself, and that was all that mattered.

Blaine didn't give much thought about how _hard_, no pub intended, it was going to be to keep his hands to himself.

Kurt sashays his way towards Blaine as he descends from the half-steps of the Hummel-Hudson living room until he is rooted in front of Blaine. And thank goodness that Kurt was avoiding all possible eye contact with Blaine because if he saw Kurt, saw how his perfect eyes and his perfect hair matched on top of this completely _delicious _tuxedo, he might explode.

Blaine was completely speechless, Kurt's kilted ass literally right in front of his face as he shimmied and twirled to show it off. Blaine thanked himself for previously of crossed his legs because he was embarrassingly hard just from staring at Kurt. They've just started dating, for pete's sake, and he didn't want to scare Kurt into thinking he was some perverted creep, especially in front of his father and _Finn. _Why the hell was Finn there anyway?

"Dude, that's awesome. Like a gay Braveheart." Finn smiled dopily, Blaine silently praising him for speaking to buy Blaine more time to compose himself.

"I don't like it." Burt grunted from the recliner across the room. Blaine was slightly taken aback-he thought Burt was all for Kurt being himself and was quite frankly scared because even Blaine knows _you never criticize Kurt Hummel's outfit choice._

On the other hand, Blaine was slightly grateful because if Kurt wore this outfit, that will possibly make it impossible for Blaine to keep his hands to himself like the gentlemen he made himself out to be. Blaine just desperately wants to run his hand down Kurt's legs, which left nothing to the imagination in those skin-tight leggings under his kilt.

And that _kilt. _It made Blaine's brain clouded with rather inappropriate thoughts of Kurt. Kurt naked, albeit the kilt, sauntering his way over to him across his bed...

Blaine gulped audibly.

"What do you think, Blaine?" Kurt asked cheekily, staring down at Blaine with galaxy blue eyes, hope glimmering within them. Blaine barely hesitated before his mind spoke the most logical thing.

"I think your dad's right." And Kurt's face promptly falls after he says that, and that is exactly the opposite of Blaine's intentions.

Attempting to justify himself, Blaine continues, "We don't want to give anybody a reason to hate us."

Kurt shoots a look of disdain towards Blaine, who is still suffering through a major hard-on with Kurt's family in the room. Blaine wants nothing more to kiss him senseless, but Kurt seems to be getting the wrong idea.

Kurt flushes, becoming embarrassed and upset and Blaine feels guilt pool in his belly. "Alright. I have done _everything _right. Now Blaine, I understand that after all you've been though, if you don't want to go. But I'm wearing this suit to prom." And with that, Kurt sniffles and storms out of the room.

"_Kurt." _Blaine attempts to say as condolence, but really comes out as a whine. "I'm going to go talk to him."

Blaine rather awkwardly shifts his way out of the room, hoping to the higher deities that it isn't _that _obvious how wrecked he is.

"Kurt..." Blaine calls, stumbling up the stairs slightly before pushing his way through Kurt's cracked door.

Kurt's leaning up against his closet door, his head sprawled backwards, exposing his pale, soft neck. His hips are arched outward, his lip caught between his teeth in frustration. Blaine can't help but groan as tight, heat pools in his stomach, replacing his earlier guilt. Blaine is thinking with nothing but his dick as he runs over towards Kurt, pressing him up against the door and pins Kurt's hands above his head.

"Blaine..." Kurt raises his eyebrow, adam's apple bobbing as he takes in the sight of Blaine's dark, dilated pupils.

"Kurt...so...hot..." Blaine mumbles in between kisses and nips to Kurt's neck.

"I-I thought you didn't like it." Kurt says breathlessly, arching his hips upwards as Blaine's breath ghosts over his ear.

"No. _God_, no. I love it, Kurt...just...can't keep my hands off you..." Blaine trails off, letting go of Kurt's wrists and lining their hips up perfectly.

"Is this okay?" Blaine remembers to ask, no matter how debauched he is. He rocks his hips experimentally against Kurt's for emphasis.

"Yes," Kurt moans, low in his throat. "So okay."

Blaine lets his hands roam lower, trailing his lips down Kurt's collarbone. Blaine's hands rest at Kurt's hips, all of these feelings so new and so _good, _Blaine can barely help himself when he snaps his hips against Kurt's.

"_Fuck_, Blaine." And Blaine nearly loses it then, his hands reaching under Kurt's kilt to feel and squeeze at Kurt's perfectly defined thighs.

Kurt grabs Blaine's face, crashing their lips together for a real kiss. Unlike all their other kisses, which have been pretty few, it starts out heated instantly, all teeth and tongue.

"K-Kurt...we have to stop. O-or...I'm gonna..." Blaine steps backwards, both of them whining at the loss of heat and friction.

"Yeah. You're right. We..we should probably cool off." Kurt's cheeks are crimson, ducking his head. Blaine can't resist but kissing him sweetly on the lips. They both smile toothily before falling down on the floor, giggling. Kurt drops his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"So, you _do _like it?" Kurt asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Blaine grins. "Oh, _shutup _you. I think you know the answer to that."

A beat, then, "Yeah, yeah I do." Kurt chuckles.

"But seriously, Kurt. I don't think I'm going to be able to keep my hands off of you. It took all my willpower to not jump you right there in the living room. Family watching and all." Blaine says seriously.

Kurt pecks Blaine on the cheek before saying flirtatiously, "Well, just think about everything we will get to do _after _prom."

Blaine gulps, his stomach tightening. "How is that suppose to help me keep my hands to myself?"

"You've always been one for challenges, Blaine Anderson. Now help me out of this kilt."

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews you've all given me. (: It really means a lot.**

****Comment below with a prompt, if you have one.**

**And anyone who is interested, I am looking for a beta reader. Message me if you would like to be! Thank you!**


	17. Guitars and a Dirty Mind

**Author's Note: **

**Prompt: Guitar, by guest (swimming pool will be the next chapter, sorry!)**

* * *

"Blaine." Kurt calls. "Hey, Blaine." He throws a wad of paper. " Blaine." A pencil. "BLAINE." He throws off his shirt noisily in hopes of gaining his attention.

"Yes, dearie?" Blaine mocks back, keeping his mind focused on the graceful move of his fingers across the ivory keys. Blaine's shirtless, has lost his shirt a while ago, given up the battle against the muggy New York heat.

"I'm bored." Kurt whines, flopping down on his bare belly adorably, propping his hands on his elbows with kicky-feet. The cutesy-adoration look he cast towards Blaine made his breath catch in his throat. "And hot."

"Yes you are." Blaine says without much thought. "Play with me?"

"But you're so much better than me. And I've been taking lessons since I was six, Blaine. Six. You've been playing since you turned thirteen and you're already a professional." Kurt says melodramatically.

Blaine blushes, ducking his head and begins playing the melody of 1,000 Years, humming along.

"Blllaaaiinee." Kurt whines again. "I'm bored." Kurt sing-songs to the beat.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Blaine swivels on the stool.

"I don't know." Kurt rolls over, exposing his lean, toned chest. "I'm shirtless, you're shirtless, we're home alone, we have this _whole _bed to ourselves..."

"Kurt, I like where this is going, but you know I _really _have to practice. It's my first gig and I want it to be _spectacular."_

"Blaine, you're actually a star. You have nothing to worry your talented little head for. You'll do _fine. _Now come here."

"Just give me thirty minutes on the guitar and then you can have your wicked way with me, Kurt Hummel." Blaine's voice is pitched low, Kurt's stomach pooling and twisting with heat in anticipation.

"Fine." Kurt gives in, slumping back against the headboard and feigning interest in last month's Vogue magazine. Kurt could barely concentrate, watching Blaine's deft fingers glide across the guitar with ease. His bare, toned arms, straining and bulging with delicious muscle, his hair, curling at the ends from the heat, his face twisted with concentration that makes something twist in Kurt's chest that could only be described by complete and utter, head-over-heels love.

Kurt lasts exactly three and a half minutes of Blaine playing an acoustic version of Teenage Dream, their song, before he pushes his magazine to the floor and stalks over towards Blaine, pressing gentle kisses to the little bumps in Blaine's neck.

"Kurt." And it's meant to sound like an admonishment, but comes out as a whine as Kurt bites down on a particularly sensitive spot behind Blaine's ear.

"Blaine." Kurt giggles, the sound muffled against Blaine's salty neck. Kurt bites down a little too hard on the smooth curve of Blaine's shoulder, licking a strip and blowing cool air on it to ease the pain.

"Kurt, are you _marking _me?" Blaine gives up and puts his guitar down.

Kurt grins. "Maybe."

Blaine sighs, turning around to pull Kurt into his lap with an _oomph. _Blaine's embarrassingly hard already, but luckily so is Kurt and it makes them both groan. Blaine cups Kurt's face and pulls him in for a kiss, nipping at Kurt's bottom lip and slipping some tongue. It quickly escalates, open-mouthed and needy. Kurt rolls his hips down onto Blaine's erection causing them both to groan.

Kurt shoves gently at Blaine's shoulders, motioning him to lay back on the piano bench. Kurt leans down, placing one knee in between Blaine's leg and one on the floor to ground them. They kiss like that for a while before Kurt pulls away, a wicked, toothy grin across his face.

Blaine whines at the loss of friction and a body atop his. "_Kurt, _what?"

"Teach me." Kurt smiles, picking up Blaine's guitar and swiping a hand down the strings.

Blaine groans. "What, but...we were...okay?"

Blaine moves behind Kurt and wraps his arms around the guitar and his boyfriend, placing his hand gently on top of the other boy's. Kurt leans back into the touch.

"Okay, we'll start with something simple. I'll teach you the basic four chords of nearly _any _top-40 mainstream song out there."

"Mhm." Kurt nods.

Blaine guides Kurt's hands in the right place, his warm breath ghosting over Kurt's ear. "Just like this."

"Mhm."

"Now strum."

"Mhm."

"Are you even listening to me?"

Kurt giggles. "Mhm."

"Ugh." Blaine groans, dropping his head to Kurt's neck and mouths at the skin there. "If you're going to be difficult, so am I, you tease."

Blaine grabs the guitar from Kurt's lap and gently places it on the floor and wraps his arms tightly around Kurt's slim waist. He kisses his way across Kurt's neck and throat, anywhere he can reach before fumbling with the zipper of Kurt's jeans. Blaine dips his hands beneath the waistband of Kurt's boxers, curling his hand around Kurt's cock.

"_Blaine." _Kurt gasps, letting his head drop back against the curve of his boyfriend's shoulder and gripping onto Blaine's jean-clad thighs, tight enough to bruise.

"Shh, honey, I've got you." Blaine mumbles against Kurt's neck, stroking Kurt all the while.

Blaine stares down at Kurt, the pale expanse of his chest and neck promptly flushing crimson. Kurt's lips between his teeth with just enough pressure to break the skin. Blaine uses his other hand to rake his nails down Kurt's chest, flicking over each nipple and back around again until Kurt's panting so hard and making _those _noises, Blaine knows he is close.

"Come." Blaine whispered, and within a few seconds, Kurt is coming across his chest and Blaine's fist, his breathing beginning to settle and the blush dissolving off of his skin.

Kurt slumps further back against Blaine and flutters his eyes closed.

And even in his post-orgasmic haze, Kurt manages to whip out a witty comeback. "So much for letting _me _have my wicked way with _you._"

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all the prompts! I hope I can do them justice. (:**

****Nouns/prompts being accepted. Comment below. **


	18. Rain and a Dirty Mind

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, I keep putting off the swimming pool drabble. **

**Noun: Rain, prompted by Klisses in the Rain**

**Note: This takes place right after Kurt finds out that Figgin's thinks he stuffed the ballots.**

* * *

"I'm never going to get out of here, Blaine! A-and I didn't even do it...I didn't even stuff those stupid ballots." Kurt cries, letting himself fall into Blaine's embrace. He had just finished talking to the principal, whom accused him of cheating to win the election and now he felt as if his life was crumbling apart, bit by painful bit.

"Shh, Kurt. It'll be okay. I know it will." Blaine mumbles into Kurt's hair. If they were home alone right now, Blaine would cup Kurt's face and kiss away his pain, but that wasn't the case. They weren't home, they were stuck in public school in Homophobia, Ohio so all he could do was hug Kurt as tight as he possibly can. It killed Blaine to see Kurt like this. With every sob, he could feel Kurt's heart ripping and tearing, every tear dripping away Kurt's hopes, dreams and dignity. Blaine wanted nothing more than to make everything okay.

Blaine felt the pricks of threatening tears behind his eyes, felt himself swallow thickly at all the prying, disdainful eyes searing towards the two of them. Blaine felt a swell of anger, hatred and utter despair as he squeezed Kurt tighter. Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt's waist where they were sprawled against a bed of lockers on the floor. Blaine's shirt was soaked with salty, stinging tears, but he could care less.

"Kurt, honey, please go home. Or don't go home. Go to my house, no one's there. Go to my house and eat all the ice cream in the fridge, cook anything and everything your heart desires, take a bath in the jacuzzi, anything. But you can't stay here. I'll meet you there as soon as glee lets out. Okay? I'm going to try and figure this out."

"I-I love you so much, Blaine. Thank you." Kurt sniffles, rubbing his reddened nose against Blaine's chest.

"I love you too, Kurt. We'll work this out, okay? I promise." The bell has rung minutes ago, the hustle and bustle of the hallway simmering down to a few, scuffing gym shoes, sprinting to their next class, so Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt's temple. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Blaine goes through the rest of the day in a drone-like state. All he can think about is Kurt, how upset and sad and utterly despaired Kurt was. His heart felt heavy and his throat felt dry and he just wanted everything to be okay. Then he thought about Kurt, in his house, cooking in his kitchen, or taking a bath, relaxed and sated, in his jacuzzi. It makes Blaine's heart swell with a sense of domesticity, love and _oh my god, I will do anything and everything to make sure I spend the rest of my life with this man. To make sure he is happy every waking moment of his life._

Blaine heads straight home after Glee. It's dusk and dark clouds are threatening to blanket the sun. If Blaine pays attention enough, he would know that the radio was spewing weather reports, calling for downpours heavy enough to call for a flash flood warning. But, Blaine's head was elsewhere and had formulated the perfect plan to save Kurt's clean record, and no one or nothing was going tom and no pun intended, rain on his parade.

By the time he arrives in Westerville, it's dark and his windshield is coated in large rain droplets. The roads are becoming slippery and dangerous, Blaine is glad he arrived at home before the weather became too dangerous. The last thing he wanted was to cause any more wear and tear to Kurt's poor, shredded heart.

He opens the door with fumbling hands, slightly excited at the thought of seeing Kurt running around the house like he belongs there, like he belongs with _Blaine. _Like the house is theirs.

He shrugs off his coat with a cliche, "Honey, I'm home!". Blaine wasn't too shaken when he heard not even the simplest response, Kurt was probably in the bathroom or in Blaine's room.

He heads up the stairs, to the main hallway and calls out another, "Kurt?" No response.

Blaine begins to panic, every possible, awful scenario running through his head. "Kurt, where are you?"

He scans every single room, including the linen closet and usually Blaine would laugh and feel silly for doing that, but Kurt was gone and the last time he saw him, he was very, very upset.

He quickly dials Kurt's number, letting it ring once, twice, a third time before hanging up and bolting down the stairs. He does a once-over of the main floor and the basements with no sign of Kurt anywhere. He's on the edge of calling 911 when his phone buzzes.

_I'm outside._

_-Kurt_

Blaine furrows his eyebrows, because it is _pouring _outside and the temperature has to be at a minimum of 60 degrees and he _knows _how cold Kurt gets. He grabs a flashlight and runs outside. He doesn't bother to bring a raincoat, the only thing running through his mind was _Kurt Kurt Kurt. _Blaine could swear the sound of his beating heart screamed Kurt's name every time it pulsed.

Blaine was practically in a frenzy, rain clouding his vision as he ran around his front yard. With no sign of his boyfriend, he heads towards the backyard and nearly falls into the pool.

"Kurt? Kurt?" He began to scream. He squints his eyes and flashes his light across the expanse of his backyard, until he spots a small, dark figure huddled against the large Willow tree.

Blaine quickly sprints over towards him, barely managing to keep his balance. Kurt's curled in on himself, shoulders shaking and him rippling with sobs.

"_Kurt..." _Blaine says softly, crouching down to place a hand on Kurt's soaked shirt.

"I-I'm sorry, Blaine. I c-came out here to think and then it was raining and I left your keys inside and the door was locked and-"

"Shh." Blaine soothes, pulling Kurt into his lap and pressing kisses to his hair.

Kurt is shaking and shivering with sobs, muttering apologies into Blaine's chest.

"Kurt, honey, calm down." Blaine soothes."It's okay, I'm here." Blaine mutters over and over, rubbing circles against the small of Kurt's back.

"Now I'm n-never going to get into NYADA and go to N-New York and I'll be stuck here," Kurt hiccups.

Blaine stiffens. "Hush. Kurt, I'm going to confess. I-I'll say it's me and then you'll be off the hook."

"No." Kurt whispers. "No, then you'll be stuck here, too. I can't let you do this, Blaine. I want to be with you and if it's here, then s-so be it."

"Kurt..." Blaine presses, because his heart is set on this, Kurt _needs _this. He'd do anything for Kurt.

"I love you, Blaine, and I can't let you do this. No." Kurt lets out another heart-wrenching sob and it causes Blaine's heart to stutter and crack.

"I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine whispers before leaning in and kissing Kurt, chaste and sweet. The slip-slide of their warm spit and tongues against the cool, saltiness of the rain provides an interesting sensation-a sensation that curls tight and hot in the pit of Blaine's stomach.

Blaine kisses with more ferocity, becoming open-mouthed, all lips, tongue and teeth. With every press of the lips, Blaine begins to piece together Kurt's heart, love, hope and a promise of forever seared into every kiss.

Blaine gently pushes Kurt's shoulder, urging him to lie down. Kurt complies, thoughts of ruined, stained shirts and the possibility of a cold thrown out as the press of a warm body over him fills every possible brain wave in his head.

Blaine sucks kisses against Kurt's Adam's apple, eliciting a groan. His senses are becoming overwhelming, all hot and cold and wet that it drives Blaine nearly crazy.

Their both shivering, though they could care less as Kurt arches up against Blaine's hip. Blaine's pretty sure he can see stars behind his eyes because of how incredibly _good_ and _different _it feels. Blaine's desperate for more, chasing the hot friction as he grinds down against Kurt's hips. The white noise of pitter-pattering rain is muted, all that can be heard between them is the grunts and groans of pleasure.

Kurt leans up to kiss Blaine, his tongue instantly being pressed down Blaine's throat, which causes Blaine to slam his hips down again.

"_Kurt, _oh god.." Blaine mewls, moving his mouth to kiss, nip and lick at as much skin he can reach, from Kurt's jaw, to his nick, to the delicious V on his collarbone.

Blaine can feel electricity fizz up and down his spine, can feel how close he is and from the feel of Kurt's erection and the sounds he is making, he knows Kurt is too.

"Come, Kurt. Wanna see you..."

Kurt moans with Blaine's name against his lips, and with a few weak thrusts, his hips stutter, stop as he stills. And that's all it takes for Blaine to come, rolling off of Kurt and onto the muddy ground.

They sit and silence for a few minutes, cuddled into each other and listening as the first few rumbles on thunder echoes.

"Wow." Kurt says after a few minutes.

"Yeah..." Blaine responds.

"We are both going to get _so _sick." Kurt says, but they both really don't care to revel in that idea. In fact, they could care less because that was _totally _worth it.

"That's okay." Blaine says. A beat, then, "You're okay. We're going to be okay."

"I hope so." Kurt mumbles. "I'm tired. Carry me inside so we can take a nice, hot bath?"

Blaine smiles against Kurt's chest as laughter bubbles out of his boyfriend. His heart swells with love and happiness, glad Kurt's happy, that _they're _happy.

"First, we have to share a super cliche 'The Notebook' kiss because I'm such a sap."

Kurt giggles, "As long as I get to be Allie."

"Of course."

* * *

**AN: Yeah, it got kinda sappy and sweet. :p**

****Prompts still being accepted, comment below.**

**Reviews, comments, criticizms are always welcome. (:  
**


	19. Groceries and a Sentimental State

**AN: So this one is a lot fluffy and not so dirty at all. I'm sorry for the delay in updates lately, most of my fics are posted to my tumblr, blushingcolfer **

* * *

If you were to ask Blaine, he'd say he was perfectly capable of staying home. That he _chose _to go with Kurt because I mean it's _their _house. He totally wouldn't say that those dazzling, blue eyes and that soft smile can make him do anything.

So that's why he's here, at 7:30 in the morning at the supermarket with Kurt on Saturday morning instead of sleeping in until noon. After the hectic week they've had, moving in, unpacking, saying goodbye to old friends, he could have used the sleep. But Blaine isn't one to hold up his end of the bargain halfway, this is the _right _thing to do. And if Kurt insisted on shopping at this ungodly hour because, "_Blaine, think of all the free time we'll have. We won't have to worry about groceries or anything for the rest of the day! We could talk a walk in Central Park, cuddle, anything." _

Blaine finds himself staring blankly at a wall of assorted paper goods-towels, toilet paper galore. He blinks once, twice. willing his eyes to stop drooping before grabbing the cheapest pack and tossing it in his basket Kurt had pointedly assigned him to fill with things off their list.

"Coffee?" Kurt's soft, sweet voice sounds through his ears, shaking him out of his daze. "It's a little watered down, but it's something. And you need a little boost, you've been staring at the toilet paper rolls for a good ten minutes now."

"Thanks." Blaine smiles weakly, pressing a kiss to Kurt's nose. "Now let's go get the ingredients for your fancy French dinner your planning."

Kurt snorts. "Chicken Vesuvio? It's Italian, Blaine. And you claim to have spent your summer in the seventh grade studying abroad in Italy…"

Blaine yawns, shrugs. "It's all Greek to me, honey."

They eventually reach the produce section, and Blaine's coffee has finally settled in and he's getting a little anxious. Peering around at brownies, cupcakes, _strawberries, and there's an idea…_

A nice, old lady asking Blaine for advice on how to weigh her vegetables knocks him out of his fantasy. Blaine nods, ever the gentleman, and helps her. He ends up nattering away for a good ten minutes, chatting aimlessly about her grandson in Iraq and her son that is publishing a book. She tells him about being a widow, brushing a delicate hand over her wedding band and telling him she found the love of her life and that's all that mattered.

And Kurt watches from across the isle, his heart stuttering with a rush of love as Blaine hangs on to her every word, helps her rearrange her cart . Wants to know if Blaine would treat their kids with the same gentle, awe-struck attitude that he is with that gentle soul, wants to know if he and Blaine will still be shopping together when they're feeble and weak.

Kurt blushes at the thought, bites his lip because he doesn't want to interrupt their conversation but is curious as to what stories Blaine seems to be invested in.

"Blaine?" Kurt says softly, hesitantly, tapping him on the shoulder. Blaine doesn't look upset, just stares at him with as much adoration and love as before. Kurt's breath catches, and he wonders if Blaine will still make him lose his breath twenty years down the line.

"Kurt! Hi! Ms. Rae, this is my fiance, Kurt. The man I told you works for Vogue and just recently was cast in his fourth off-Broadway production?"

Kurt sticks out his hand, and she clasps her hands around it."It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Rae." She cooes.

"Likewise, Kurt. Blaine has told me all about you, how you met in high school and how you proposed. Such a romantic. And I may be old, but I'm not stupid. I now he's your forever."

Blaine blushes, and Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine on the cheek. "Yeah, he is."

After promising tickets and saying their goodbyes to their new-found friend, they make it to the fruit and vegetable isle before Blaine get's a touch delirious, if Kurt says so himself.

"This is a perfect time for a song!"

Kurt quirks an eyebrow in question. "Don't you dare."

But Blaine is relentless, wild and grabs a nearby banana and dramatically begins to sing, "Start spreadin' the news, I'm leavin today…I wanna' be a part of it, New York, New York." It's a bit gravelly and low from drowsiness but Kurt laughs and pushes at Blaine's side.

"Dork."

"But I'm you're dork."

Kurt tries to feign interest in the row of tomatoes while going for nonchalance, biting down a smile because when Blaine says things like that he falls that much more in love. "That you are."

They browse in silence for a few minutes, Kurt picking and choosing with Blaine following his every step.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"We're getting this banana."

"You hate bananas."

Blaine gasps loudly, slamming a hand to his chest."I'm not going to eat it! This here banana has fifty percent of my DNA and is therefore my brethren. Bros don't eat bros." Blaine strokes the banana. "Shh, Patrick, he didn't know…"

Kurt giggles, nearly doubling over in laughter before kissing the tip of Blaine's nose. His fiance nuzzles in to the touch and smiles. "Talking fratty to the banana I see, hm?"

Blaine's voice is just a touch gravelly when he says, "You know you love it." And his gaze drops to the banana and he whispers, "So does Patrick."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Oh my god you are such a freak."

"Your freak, though"

"I don't know, Blaine. I think you might be Patrick's."

"Patrick doesn't mean anything to me."

"You stroking it sensually may give him the wrong idea, then, hun."

"I need sleep."

Kurt chuckles "Let's go home, sweetie."

"Our home."


	20. Video Games and A Sappy Blaine

AN: So I posted this on my tumblr awhile back and I thought I'd share. Enjoy.

"Dammit, Blaine. I'm going to fucking explode because you didn't put that grenade down and decided to save your own ass."

" 'Tis not my fault you suck at this game, Sam." Blaine says with muffled words through a mouth full of dorritos, his eyes glued to the screen.

"You're suppose to have my back, _bro." _Sam barks, swerving his body and nearly knocking over Mike in the process. His plan fails, however, and his little character ends up getting shot in the chest.

"I bet if it was Kurt, he'd have his back…" Sam mumbles.

"Of course he would." Mike chimes in from where he's awaiting his turn.

Blaine blushes to the tips of his ears. "I don't think video games is really Kurt's thing, so…"

"Don't play all sly-coy, you'd do _anything _for him. Hell, I bet if he asked you to jump a cliff, _you would._"

"Hey, I would no-"

Mike cuts in, "And we really, really appreciate you for that."

"What?"

"You've made Kurt so…happy. Like, super happy, man." Sam smiles, patting Blaine on the back.

Blaine looks bewildered, still blushing and his mouth opening and closing like he just doesn't know quite what to say.

"Seriously, Blaine. By this time last year, he was singing a duet by himself in the choir room. It broke all of our hearts to see, despite how strong and composed he was all the time. We knew how broken he was, but none of us knew how to fix it. But you did."

And that hits Blaine hard. He remembers the scared, vulnerable, gorgeous boy that had tapped him on the shoulder. Saw the silly, cocky, arrogant persona he masks himself with. But Blaine remembers the eyes, a window to Kurt's soul. He remembers seeing heartache, despair and hatred. Remembers seeing tears upon tears, all images flooding him within seconds. He remembers Kurt's resolve crumbling before him, wondering what this boy had to endure. And now, sitting playing videogames with stinky, teenage boys, he is able to dip a little into the memories that make up his wonderful, stunning boyfriend. He just wishes he had been there from the start.

"Duet…by himself?"

Sam looks up from where his hand is buried in popcorn. "Yeah. I was 'spposed to sing with him, and I was all for it, man. But then Finn got all weird about it and Kurt got all weird about it and then I was Quinn's partner. I felt guilty, but I knew he'd be okay."

"He's really strong, isn't he?" Blaine cooes.

"He is. But seeing you and him today in the choir room, seeing just how generally _happy_ he is with you. It just made us all so thankful that you're in his life. That he has you to duet with now." Mike reveals before snatching the controller out of Blaine's hand and starting another round.

Blaine's face breaks out into a smile, he can't _help _it. Kurt's friends appreciate him and he just feels like he belongs and just all sorts of happy. Mostly, he just wants to give Kurt a big hug and whisper, 'Baby, you're it for me', and kiss him breathless.

Blaine's broken out of his increasingly less-than-appropriate thoughts by his phone buzzing halfway across the room. He's tempted to ignore it, after all, he is with friends and that'd be rude to ignore them. But, _to answer you're phone call, no matter what I'm doing. _He scrambles to reach it, the picture of him and Kurt at the county fair over the summer gracing his screen.

"Speak of the devil." Blaine chuckles when Mike and Same give him questioning looks.

"Hey, you." Blaine singsongs.

"Hey, B." Kurt responds back, his voice sated and just generally content. It makes Blaine's heart flip and flop in the best of ways, his heart race, flutter and soar.

"What's up?" Blaine tries his best to be suave, to not squeal at how utterly in love he feels at the moment, but it just comes out slightly breathless and jittery.

Kurt laughs, sweet and melodious through the phone. Blaine nearly swoons. "Listen. I know you're busy filling your stomach with grease that will just be _horrendous _for your pores and playing mindless video games, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over later. My dad's out and-"

"Yes. Of course." Blaine says quickly, probably too quickly but who cares? He's in love and it's _Kurt, _who'd been so alone and so sad and Blaine wouldn't ever _dare _let that happen again.

Blaine can practically see Kurt grinning though the phone. "Okay! Great. I'll see you around 8?"

Blaine hums an agreement. "I love you, Kurt. So much."

A beat, then, "I love you too, Blaine." And it sounds just a bit too watery and shaky to be passed for their casual conversation.

Blaine smiles. "Make it 7."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

And he knows that he'll never let Kurt feel so alone again for as long as he lives.


	21. Perfection and a Dirty Mind

**Author's Note: Okay so this one is fluffy and dirty. I'm sorry it's all lately been fluff. Enjoy (:**

**(you can find other drabbles of mine on my tumblr: blushingcolfer)**

* * *

One thing was true back in Lima: Blaine Anderson is a freaking bombshell. Wherever he goes, he'll make a name for himself. The boy with the voice of an angel, the moves of a gazelle and talent so high that they swear it soared.

But that all changed once he came to New York, tripping and stuttering his way through callbacks, auditions and master classes. Given the name of Putzy by his dance instructor, Breathy by his singing instructor, even called out in piano class as Noodle Fingers. In freaking _piano _class!

So it goes, Blaine Anderson wasn't welcomed with open arms as he was ever-so-used to. At Dalton, at McKinley, it started out rough but he always had a place. Was always respected for his skills and was composed as possible. But here, in the city of concrete dreams, that firey ambition simmered away to a dull flame, and he'd never felt smaller.

He eventually found a job, an assistant at some dingy music shop down the block from his, Rachel, Santana and Kurt's stuffy apartment-another thing Blaine wasn't coping too well with, and the schedule caused him to barely ever have free time. Between classes, work and homework nothing coordinated properly and he barely was able to kiss Kurt goodbye in the morning.

_C'est la vie, _Kurt would always say, but does life have to be so hard? Sure, it's only been a month but Blaine Anderson was reaching his breaking point.

So when Blaine comes back from a rigorous dance session, clad in heather-grey sweat pants and carrying the knowledge that he apparently sucks at everything and will never make it a star, he breaks. Collapsing onto his and Kurt's small, squeaky bed, he begins to sob pitifully, thankful that Santana isn't home to bitch him out. Though sad and aching because Kurt isn't.

Though, after what seems like a lifetime, the sound of the door shakes Blaine out of his spell. "Kurt?"

Soft steps, and a sheen of light is streaming through where his boyfriend has cracked open the partition. "Blaine?"

A strangled, "_Kurt." _escapes Blaine's lips and suddenly Kurt's warm, soft hands are cupping his cheek and brushing away the tears.

"Shh, sweetie, don't cry. Shh." Sweet endearments are uttered in repeat as Kurt continues to brush away the tears, pressing kisses upon kisses to Blaine's sweaty temple.

Blaine burrows into Kurt's chest, rubbing his nose in a far-too-adorable manner for Kurt not to coo, shoulders shaking.

And Kurt just lets him cry, even though he should've started dinner an hour ago, should have started his mid-term essay but that all is thrown away because Blaine's happiness is the most important thing in the world to him.

Eventually, the tears subside into sniffles and Blaine can finally fathom something as to why he's so upset. "I-Kurt, I _suck. _I can't do anything here and everything I though I was good at I'm not and I just...I hate it, Kurt. Everyone hates me here. A-and this is suppose to be the city of dreams, Kurt! And all it's done is _pissed _all over mine!"

"_Blaine-"_

Blaine looks up with glassy eyes, his voice thick from crying. "And I try so hard to do it all, but how am I suppose to do anything when I never get to see my boyfriend and am always so stressed out about learning this routine o-or writing this stupid essay while memorizing these lines and completing an entire calculus packet. I'm just so sick of it and I feel so useless!" Blaine's angry now, practically yelling, vein popping in his neck and red-faced and all Kurt wants to do is kiss his insecurities away because Blaine is the most amazing, talented person he knows and he'd be damned if he didn't show him.

"Blaine." Kurt says sternly, cupping his jaw and tracing the seam of his lips. "I know it's rough. You're used to everything being handed to you, to you being the best of the best and praised like some show choir god. But this isn't Lima anymore and you're going to have to bust your ass to get what you want. It wasn't easy for me either, Blaine. All I ever focused on was my work and school." Kurt glances away, memories of their year separated flashing by. He clears his throat. "And I know you are working so, so hard, but I know you can do better. You're doing the minimum you did at McKinley to pass with flying colors, but this isn't some public school in some conservative hicktown. You're right, this _is _the city of dreams. Of Broadway and talent, not Lima."

"But-"

"No. Listen to me. You're amazing, Blaine. Spectacular, talented and the whole package. You need to know that. But you also need to show NYADA that, too. I want you to slap them in the face with your talent, okay?"

Blaine sniffles again, and when Kurt leans down to press a tender kiss to Blaine's lips, whispering "You're perfect, Blaine.", he crumbles into stardust, resolving to tears again with just how much he loves this boy.

"I just miss you so much." Blaine sobs against Kurt's neck as he squeezes him tighter. "So, so much."

"I know, honey, I know." Kurt whispers against his hair.

"And we haven't even had sex in like, a week and I have so much homework and-" Blaine is cut off my Kurt's lips on his, firm and grounding, causing Blaine to whimper.

Soon enough Kurt is pressing Blaine back into the mattress and straddling him.

"But homework and dinner-"

"Shush, I'm doing something important right now." Kurt giggles, but it's a touch serious and exactly what Blaine needs right now.

Kurt kisses him again, sweetly until it's not. Until his tongue is pressed against Blaine's, sucking and so, so soft, softer than Blaine remembers. All wet heat and he lets out a strangled groan.

A nibble to Blaine's bottom lip, another peck to the lips and Kurt's lips are glued to the column of his neck, sucking what is surely going to be love bites in a few hours and Blaine can't help but moan and tremble beneath him. It's been way too long.

"_Kurt, _you don't have to..."

"Jesus, Blaine. I _want _to, can't you feel that?" He grinds down, sure to catch the bulge in his pants against Blaine's obvious one in his thin sweat pants. "You're so perfect Blaine, so hot..." He trails off to Blaine's collarbone, sure to suck on the most sensitive spots and make Blaine whimper. "And I need you to know that, too."

"And _shit, _fucking me will?"

Kurt grinds down again, a wicked grin on his lips as he stares up at Blaine with blown eyes. "It's worth a try."

"_Fuck, _yeah, it is."

A kiss over Blaine's thrumming heart, "You're so, so talented and stunning, Blaine. So gorgeous..."

And maybe, one day Blaine will start to believe that.


	22. Markers and a Fluffy Mind

**AN: Another fluffy one, Kurt and Blaine draw all over each other with markers. **

* * *

It's a cold morning in New York, midway into their first brisk winter there. _Together. _They're tangled in the sheets, all warm, sweaty skin from being wrapped together all night.

Blaine is wide awake by 8:00 am, Kurt had pulled the comforter so much on his side that it slipped off the edge of the bed. Blaine is shivering as he smiles, drinking in Kurt's appearance. A sea of smooth, pale skin and rumbled hair, lips parted slightly as he breathes steadily. He looks like an angel spread out on _their _sheets in _their _bed.

His leering comes to an end, though, as Kurt begins to mumble, smiling into the pillow "You're like clockwork."

Blaine grins toothily, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "And why is that?"

Kurt lulls his head to the other side to face Blaine, his gorgeous blue eyes blinking into alertness. "Every morning, you wake up and just…stare at me." Blaine flushes in response, the blush creeping down his neck. "I love it. I love _you." _

And Blaine's stomach does that flippy thing, a rush of love stuttering and starting his heart before he echoes the words, "I love you, too. Even though you hog the sheets." Kurt hums in response, his breathing steadying again as he falls back into sleep. Blaine is forced to get up and stop gawking over his beautiful boyfriend when the the bitter cold becoming too much so that he's forced to retrieve the comforter. The comforter that inevitably will cover up Kurt's body again because no matter how beautiful his boyfriend is, he isn't going to let him freeze.

Blaine drapes the comforter back over Kurt and cuddles into him, tucking his cold nose against Kurt's deliciously smooth neck. He breathes his scent in, sweaty from sex but with that underlying sweet, earthy scent that is just so _Kurt _that it makes his stomach flip in the best of ways. Arms around Kurt's waist, he snuggles closer until they're flushed together, Blaine spots something that catches his eye from Kurt's bedside table.

The night before, they'd been sprawled out on the bed documenting their dream wedding. Their first dance, the song, the cake, _everything. _Their future. Which of course resulted in kisses and adoring glances, and that lead to sex. But that's another story.

Because Blaine eyes the marker that they were using to scrapbook, a simple washable crayola, but a silly idea crosses his mind. So of course, he acts on it because when it comes to Kurt, his filter is forgotten.

He leans over Kurt, trying his best not to spark too much suspicion on Kurt's part. He pops open the cap with his teeth, effectively muting the popping noise, his other arm working the comforter out of the way.

Ever so deftly, Blaine lifts himself over Kurt, straddling him. Kurt's eyes flutter for a second, before a smile spreads across his face. Blaine rubs a thumb along the seam of Kurt's lips, his jaw, and coos when Kurt cuddles into the touch. He presses a peck to Kurt's lips before he makes work at drawing a cheesy heart on Kurt's collarbone.

Kurt gasps as he feels the cool felt on his skin, a sharp, "_Blaine?" _as his eyes spring open. Blaine just continues to grin like a madman as he begins to write _Blaine's _under his right nipple.

"_Blaine Devon, _what the hell are you doing?"

"Making you mine." He grins.

"I'm _already_ yours, Blaine, are you really _drawing _on me? God, you're so cheesy."

"You love it."

A sigh, then, "I do. But seriously, will you stop drawing on me? It's probably awful for my skin and it'll never come out."

Blaine pouts in an overly adorable manner, sitting himself down on Kurt's thighs. "You're oppressing my creativity, Kurt. I have all this beautiful, silky skin to paint on…let me finish."

"Skin isn't for painting, hun."

"…But."

"So long as I get to do it to you." And with that, Kurt grabs the blue marker off of the floor and flips them, scribbling a bowtie where Blaine's normally would be.

Blaine breaks into hysterics, claiming the marker tickles him. "You're evil, Kurt Hummel."

"Oh really now?" Kurt prompts, scooting down Blaine, further, further until he's sitting on Blaine's knees, marker to Blaine's hipbones. He begins to write a word in big, thick letters. Blaine's stomach quivers, it tickles but feels good in a strange, strange way and he fists his hands into the sheets.

"There." Kurt licks his lips, admiring his work. An arrow, with Kurt's name pointing to Blaine's crotch. "Now you're _mine."_

Blaine's eyes soften, his hands reaching up to rub circles on Kurt's thighs. Abruptly, he crawls over Kurt, maintaining eye contact and gently presses him into the mattress, eyes sincere.

He leans up and presses his marker over Kurt's chest, right where his heart is. Kurt swallows audibly, as Blaine draws a heart over where Kurt's is.

"I was already yours." Blaine says softly, leaning down to kiss in the middle of the shape, Kurt's thrumming heart beneath.

"Always yours."

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed it. I am still accepting prompts/nouns for this story, just comment below or message me with them. Thank you all, so much.**


	23. Eyes and a Dirty Mind

**Author's Note: A Klaine Reunion fic regarding spoilers for 4x22. **

**Warnings: Smut and copious amounts of fluff**

* * *

They're meant to be with the New Directions, having dinner at Breadstix. A 'one last get together' to cheer them up and to bid farewell to the seniors. All of that was thrown out of the window when Kurt quite literally dragged Blaine away from the group with warm, adoring eyes and Blaine wouldn't dare say no. Didn't want to say no.

They trip and stumble as they enter Kurt's house, empty- Burt's off in D.C, Carole on night shift and Sam with the group. Hands never leaving Blaine's hips as he walks Blaine back against the oak door and presses him against it, his dark, blown gaze never faltering. Kurt stares Blaine down with the few inches he has on him, their foreheads pressed together and Blaine has to bite his previously parted lips to suppress a moan. It never fails to turn him on when Kurt stares him down. Their hips are pressed flush together and Blaine rocks uselessly up, already embarrassingly hard from just this. He missed Kurt so much and to finally have him here makes Blaine lost to everything else in this world.

Kurt leans down and kisses Blaine ever-so-sweetly, sucks Blaine's bottom lip into his mouth and lets out a shaky breath, attempting to center himself. Blaine flickers his eyes open and tilts his head up, only to be met with ocean-blue ones that never cease to take his breath away.

"Shit." Kurt breathes out. "I can't-your eyes, your everything, Blaine. I've missed it so much." Kurt chokes out, breathing through his nose. "I've missed you so much."

"Shh, Kurt." Blaine attempts to soothe, petting at Kurt's sides as he let's out a choked off sob. "Hey, baby, I'm here. I'm here and I'm not leaving."

Kurt surges forward then, capturing Blaine's lips and it's messy, open-mouthed and all just warm, slip-sliding of lips and tongue through tears. With every brush of the tongue to soft lips, it grounds them, reminds them that they're both still here and together. They both feel their worlds flip-flop as Kurt nudges a thigh between Blaine's, causing Blaine to groan as Kurt rubs up, giving him that delicious friction that he's missed all this time.

Sure, the wedding had been hot, desperate and all pleasure and lustful, but this, this is different. It's just them, a love rebonded and with every touch and taste, they both know. Both know what it means, that it's only ever been love.

Kurt slips his fingers into Blaine's hair, the gel long gone from the performance not even an hour before. It's soft, and Kurt moans against Blaine's open mouth, he can't help it, the way his body has missed all the little things like this. He tugs his hair, angling their mouths just right even though Blaine is all just open-mouthed and panting, his resolve long gone and just melting from this, from Kurt.

Kurt then slides his hands from his boyfriend's hair, pulling back to take in Blaine's face, swollen, kissed lips and ambre, blown eyes that Kurt missed so, so much. His breath catches the same time Blaine's does. Kurt slides the pad of his thumb over Blaine's cheekbone, the seam of his parted lips, down to trace swirls in his collarbone. He continues south, slowly, maintaining eye contact all the while, sliding his hands down Blaine's chest, causing him to shiver and bite his lip to suppress his moan.

"No, I-I wanna hear, Blaine." Kurt whispers, pecking Blaine on the lips.

"O-okay," Blaine mouths as Kurt reaches down to cup Blaine's ass, and Blaine does what he says and releases a long groan, pressing back into the touch and pushing forward into Kurt's hip, like he can't quite decide what feels better.

Kurt thinks it's ridiculously hot and slides his hand down the back of Blaine's thighs and hitches them onto his own waist and pressing harder back into the wall for leverage.

"Kurt, I-" Blaine blushes then, leaning his forehead down against Kurt's and taking quick, short breaths. "I'm close."

"I know. It's okay, Blaine. Come. Wanna see you."

Blaine grinds down, as Kurt cranes up to kiss that spot under Blaine's jaw, the spot that drives Blaine sucks it between his teeth, nipping it and then licking a stripe up the column of his throat. And Kurt can't help it, all thoughts of visible hickeys flown out the window, because he loves the noises that Blaine makes every time he sucks the skin past his teeth. It's so familiar, but it's like he's rediscovering Blaine all over again and it sends jolts of heat up his spine, and he's close, too.

Their thrusts are starting to get rougher, more uneven and their breathing is short, staccato and when Blaine cries out with Kurt's name on his lips, he thrusts one last time and follows seconds after.

They drop to a heap on the ground, Blaine petting Kurt's hair and

peppering kisses to Kurt's forehead weakly as they both come down from their orgasms.

"I love you." Blaine chokes out. "So much."

"I love you, too." Kurt breathes out, snuggling into Blaine's touch.

A beat then, "I bought a ring, Kurt."

Kurt looks up, catching Blaine's concerned gaze. Kurt's having none of that, though, and he pushes Blaine down into his back gently, leaning over and kissing him. "Okay." He whispers against Blaine's lips.

Blaine swallows thickly, desperately willing the tears pooling in the corners of his eyes to stay at bay. "You're not mad?"

"No." Kurt smiles, pecking Blaine on the lips one last time for good measure. "Now let's go clean up and get to bed. Okay?"

"Okay." Blaine says, searching Kurt's eyes for any sign of hesitancy, but he only finds sparkling pools that make his heart stutter in his chest.

* * *

Blaine wakes up to an empty bed and the smell of Kurt all around him. The clock reads 10, the time Kurt's flight was scheduled to leave. He smiles, burying his nose into Kurt's pillow. He knows that Kurt loves him, that they don't need a goodbye. He'll just call Kurt later, after he lands and Blaine's back at home.

And Blaine does. They Skype, and it's all smiles and Blaine can't help but crumble when he catches the glint of silver around Kurt's ring finger. He found the ring. He said yes. We're fiances. He's so-

"-Beautiful." Blaine breathes, and they both smile. Because one day, they'll have ones to match.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed it, I loved writing it even though I did tear up a bit. I wish you all luck on surviving 4x21-4x22 and I hope you all can go to Darren's concert! Thank you for reading (:**


	24. Admiration and a Dirty Mind

**AN: Just a little fluff, I hope you enjoy (:**

**This is written for my friend, Mackenzie, bowtiekiss on **

**You can read other drabbles by me on my tumblr, .com**

* * *

"Come on, Mike. I'm sure you can swing _something. _You just have to…woo her, I know you can. I mean, after all, your dancing is…" Blaine trails off as he holds the phone up to his hear, listening intently to whatever Mike is saying through the phone.

Kurt smiles as he stares at Blaine, unknowing, from the small courtyard, nestled against a brick column in the shade. Blaine's out in the sun, pacing near a picnic table and has been nattering with Mike on advice on how to ask Tina to prom for about fifteen minutes now.

"I know, I know. Okay, I'll give you some pointers, but fair warning, I'm not that much of a romantic. As you know, I made Kurt that bowtie ring for Christmas and wrote that speech…" Blaine stops, his face breaking out into a small smile at the memory. Kurt can't help but grin widely too, blatantly staring at Blaine. It would be a little creepy, but he's feeling extremely affectionate lately and he hasn't spent as much time with Blaine as he'd like lately.

So Kurt keeps staring, taking in all of Blaine's features. The way the sun puts that extra glimmer in his eyes never ceases to make Kurt's heart do that silly flip-floppy thing that can only be described as love. Blaine has wandered a bit closer to Kurt, his back still turned but only a few feet away.

"I kind of suck at romance, Mike. I'm sorry, man. I'll talk to you later though, okay? I have a lunch date with Kurt." Blaine hangs up the phone after saying his goodbye's. Kurt's chest does that fluttery thing again, because there Blaine is, ever-the-humblest when he really knows how to make Kurt swoon.

Blaine turns around quickly, only to come face to face with a blurry image of what appears to be a person. A hand over his mouth to shush him, Kurt giggles and Blaine relaxes, eyes softening from fright to that warm, honey-amber in realization. Kurt loves those eyes, they make love bubble in his chest.

"Oh, it's only you." Blaine smiles, lips quirking into a smile.

"That's no way to greet your boyfriend." Kurt teases, but Blaine's attention is focused on Kurt's lips and within seconds their lips are crashing together in the middle of the small space between them like they just can't help but chase that fleeting feeling of love. All sweet, tender brushes of lips before they're pulling away, flushed and breathless as they take in their surroundings. They're in _public_ at _school _of all places and it makes their hearts thrum that much faster.

Blaine lets out a slightly apprehensive small chuckle, his breath tickling against Kurt's lips, reminding him just how much he wants to share his breath with Blaine's again.

"What?" Kurt smiles, a teasing smile that always manages to drive Blaine _insane. _

__"I just really, really want to be kissing you right now." Blaine says, voice a bit rough and gravelly. cheeks pink with a lovely blush.

"I love you." Kurt lets out a sweet sigh, leaning in to press a quick peck to Blaine's pout because he can't not. Now when Blaine's looking at him like _that, _like he's the most precious thing he's ever seen.

"I love you so, so much, Kurt Hummel." Blaine replies immediately, like it's on instinct (because it is).

Kurt's chest is flooded with another rush of love, a pang that swells and consumed his entire heart. Blaine seems to do that to him a lot.

Kurt bites back a grin as he leans in and whispers into Blaine's ear, "Then come on, Mr. I'm-Not-A-Romantic, you've got my heart, now take me home and I just might let you have more of me."


End file.
